Fragment
by XxoxoX
Summary: Empress Higarashi offers the Shikon in return for her daughter. Inuyasha has his eyes set on the prize, all he needs is a girl to play the part.Too bad he doesn't know Kagome can do more then fill the role. Will the spunky orphan fill his heart as well?
1. Snow Angels

Brisk winter winds beat away at the small amount of heat she had been receiving, and enjoying, from the sun. Spring should have been on its way by now. But it seemed that winter wanted to keep its icy grip on the world for as long as possible. So it continued to chase away the suns comforting rays.

It had snowed all night the night before and her boots were marring the perfect white blanket that had been spread ever so carefully on the ground.

A particular strong, almost angry gush of wind pushed her down as if it were punishing her for destroying the perfect marble master piece beneath her clumsy feet.

With a small thud she landed on her back on the hard cold ground. The beige hat she wore promptly fell off her head, revealing long black tresses that curled and crimped slightly at the ends.

Her breath was visible when she let a loud pent up sigh escape from her slender throat. This was just going to be one of those days. She knew it. It had started badly when the grouchy old hag that owned the orphanage she lived at, gave her the revolting job of fetching the eggs out of the chicken coop.

Sure, that may not be the hardest task in the world. And when dealing with your average chicken it wasn't. But these chickens, _these_ chickens were the poultry from hell. These were like demonic Kung Fu, Jackie Chan reincarnated chickens.

From her involuntary spot on the cold floor she looked up to the heavens. She wasn't below trying to stall for time. Crisp blue sky, and the bark of the trees, damp from the melting snow met her frustrated gaze. She had no desire to get up at all. Getting up meant resuming the boring every day routine that got her no where. With no fun, no friends, and no family. All she had to look forward to was her studies and the three years that lay ahead of her. Three long years until she could leave her prison for good.

Until then, all she had to her name was a beautiful lavender sphere she wore around her neck on a thin silver chain.

Inside the almost clear depths of the jewel was the one and only thing she knew for certain. Her name. Kagome.

As Kagome fingered her necklace with care she watched a thin ribbon of tree sap drip down from a tear in the bark. The rich brown liquid mirrored her unique eye color as it landed in the sparkling snow, discoloring the white hue. That's what this place was doing to her. Discoloring the pure white of her soul that longed to be free of this miserable place.

"I must of had a family once. Must of." She mumbled the words she always repeated to herself. It was all the hope she had. Once of age she would escape from here and find her family. And then her family would help her regain her memory. And all the good that had happened then would block out her suffering she had endured from this place.

She released her necklace and stretched her limbs as far as they would go. Then she proceeded in bringing her arms back to her side and her boot clad feet back to each other. She repeated the rhythm until she was sure she had a decent looking snow angel.

With as much grace as the fifteen-year-old girl could muster she returned to her feet, careful not to destroy the angel she had created.

"Not so bad if I do say so myself." She said to herself with a bright smile. A loud voice from the orphanage floated down a few yards away and crashed into Kagomes eardrums.

"Hurry _up_ child!"

Kagome wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at the raspy voice, knowing that the lady who owned it couldn't see her. Really! Did that woman have nothing to do better all day except to imagine up things to torment people. Especially the human and demon children under her care. Her pleasant mood ruined, she went to fetch her hat and basket that had rolled away during her fall. Oh, well she was up. Her butt was getting cold anyways.

She returned her hat to its proper place on her head, so it could do its rightful job. Keep her ears warm. With the hand that wasn't occupied with the basket she adjusted her hat so that her dark bangs wouldn't bother her face.

Kagome turned slowly, taking in everything around her. There were three worn, snow covered paths. One led back to the orphanage. The second led to the chicken coop and a small frozen lake to the west of it. The third, however, led to a different town all together . She let herself fantasize about taking the third path (As she did every time she happened to come this way) as she tightened her beige coat around her. The long coat that nearly reached her knees, while not stunningly stylish, lent her a good amount of warmth and shelter from the wind.

She eyed the third path hungrily. Why shouldn't she take it? All the couples who came to adopt children wanted just that. Children.

Not nearly grown teens like herself. And it wasn't like anyone would miss her. It would probably take a few days for anyone to realize she was gone. She often made a habit of disappearing. She always had. Ever since she was brought to this place at the tender age of ten. Police found her bloody, scared, alone, and without any recollection of who she was or where she belonged.

The only thing that held her back was fear, right? Wrong...

A sweet, clear, voice shouted her name joyfully. The owner of the voice was the second and most important reason she stayed.

"Hey Shippo-chan." She greeted the small red head. He skidded to a stop just in front of her. He gazed up at the dark haired girl, his glowing emerald eyes were bright with child-like admiration.

"Hi Kagome! I thought I would help you with the eggs this morning."

She smiled down gently at the small fox demon. Yes. He was definitely a reason to stay. He was just as lonely as she was, and equally as desperate to escape from here. She wondered why such an adorable child had yet to be adopted. Probably because more human family's adopted children. Most Yokai found having to adopt a pup a wound to their festering pride.

"Aw, thanks Shippo. I appreciate it, but its cold out here and this is my responsibility. Not yours." She told him softly as she swept some snow off of her almost knee length dark green skirt. (She had no choice but to wear skirts and panty hose. She had outgrown all her jeans from last year.)

He looked as crestfallen as a puppy who had just gotten slapped with a rolled up newspaper. "Please let me stay with you, Kagome. I would much rather freeze my tail off out here then go back in that place." He shook his thick, tawny tail for clarity.

Kagome watched the kit, clad in his own faded pair of jeans and a thick black coat. He wore no shoes, hat, or gloves. Kagome knew it was because of his demon blood. She found herself often envious of the yokai race. They were just made of tougher stuff then humans, if Shippo's uncovered limbs were any clue.

She also knew that the orphanage was a bleary place for the young kit. No child as sweet as Shippo deserved to have to grow up at such a bleak area of existence. Kids needed warmth and love. Shippo received neither. Except from Kagome.

It was just horrible luck that Shippo was here in the first place. His parents had been killed by a yokai. All because they had tried to defend the emperor and empress from a demented yokai seeking there demise at one of their party's. If she remembered correctly they were hosting a birthday party for their ten year old daughter. Or so she was told.

A loud sniff from Shippo brought Kagome back to earth and away from her thoughts. His bright emerald eyes threatened to release a whole show of water works.

"Please K-kagome! Ca-can't we just leave? I hate it here so m-much." He was so choked by tears that he could hardly squeak his passionate words out.

She immediately dropped her basket as maternal instincts took over. She bent down on her knees and gathered up the small kit. She held him until the sobs that wracked his body stopped. She ran a soothing hand up and down his back. Half to herself, half to the boy, she whispered with a determination she hadn't known she possessed.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I promise I won't let you stay here another moment. We'll both leave today. Right now! I'll take care of you...and I'll get a job and we'll get a small apartment until someone recognized my talents in the work industry and we'll become millionaires and we won't ever have to come back. And I'll get you all the chocolate you could ever eat!" With a flustered smile she wondered if she was getting a little ahead of herself.

Shippo didn't seem to care.

"You mean it?" He shouted, all traces of his tears gone as happiness and excitement took over.

"Of course!"

He jumped up into the air with a victory yell. He danced all around the young woman throwing snow up in to the air with hardly contained joy.

As soon she said the words she wanted to take them back. She couldn't care for Shippo. She was still a kid herself. How would she feed and clothe him and herself? Sure, she had a little money saved. But surely not enough. Kagome couldn't bear to break the kits heart and tell him she had just got caught up in the moment...

She caught sight of her snow angel.

' _If I have ever needed a guardian angel...now is the time. Please! Just give me a sign.'_

Nothing happened except for the wind paused its attack against all solid beings. She turned ruefully back to the dancing kit.

Then suddenly a loud snap caught both Kagome's and Shippo's attention.

"My necklace!" She cried as she saw her beloved trinket roll down the path. Her hands automatically reached for her neck. Only the chain met her touch. It seemed a uncannily wise, sudden gust of wind controlled the sphere.

Shippo knew how much the necklace meant to Kagome. So without thought he raced off after it. "Don't worry Kagome! I'll get it back for you." He promised over his shoulder. It was the least he could do for the one person who cared about him.

"No, Shippo, wait! You can't go by yourself." She leapt to her feet and took off after the kit. Without either of them realizing it. They sped past the third sign that read:

To ooyama village.

With a jolly whistle a young man of seventeen walked with a light step down a snow covered side walk. His eyes were the color of the sky and they sparkled like the snow he treaded upon. His semi-long hair was pulled into a short dark pony tail at the base of his neck. A particular amount of bang was allowed to fall onto his boyish face.

He walked with his hands crammed into the pockets of his jeans. A section of a newspaper was gripped tightly in his clutches. The wind picked up slightly as he crossed roads and went down a back alley way, as nonchalant as anyone ever cared to be.

The young man soon left the noises of civilization behind him as he walked further into the heart of the alley. It grew notably darker, but if the young male cared he didn't let it show. He just continued to whistle a tune.

He paused at one of the abandoned buildings. There were many of them littered on this side of town. But this building seemed to catch his interest.

A fire escape latter dangled just above him. He pulled on it lightly three times and it obediently came down and landed with a sharp clang in front of him. He removed his hands from his pockets but kept the newspaper safely inside its confinements. His tall lanky figure scaled the steps without problem.

He stomped on the metal platform three times and the ladder went back to it's proper place. He smiled to himself as he opened a window easily. He stepped through and walked with ease down the dark halls of the rather large building. Although dusty and old the house still held remnants of beauty from its prime.

The handsome teen stopped only when he came to a wooden door. He could see light shine through the cracks in the door. The unmistakable sounds of human voices (And perhaps food) also met his senses.

He opened the door and stepped into a fairly large room. The carpet was a dark red and the wall paper was the same hue but decorated lavishly in gold.

There was a Television set, and two couches that decorated the room. On one couch a lean seventeen year old male glanced up sharply at the dark haired boy. His molten gold eyes narrowed onto the others blue ones.

He then returned to his bowl of ramen (So he had smelled food.)

"You look awfully happy, Miroku." He commented vaguely. His silver hair shone from the light in the fire place as his long, unruly bangs covered his eyes.

Miroku moved to sit on the couch with the silver haired boy.

"He's right. You do look unusually chipper this morning." A girl called from the other couch. Her long, arrow straight hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. It cascaded down her back like a chocolate waterfall.

"You'll see why soon enough my dearest Sango." He winked at her and shot a sexy grin. She frowned at him and looked back to the book she had been reading.

The silver haired young man glanced back up at Miroku. In answer he pulled the newspaper from his pocket.

"I'm sure you'll find it most interesting, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only reached for the paper. He studied the front page for a while. A mischievous smirk slowly sneaked its way onto his handsome face. The two silver triangular dog ears that were placed high up on his head perked up visibly.

Sango noticed his mannerisms and left the comfortable perch she had made on her couch so she could stand behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's smirk allowed a small pointed fang to slip out onto his bottom lip. "Perfect." He whispered, seemingly bewitched by the inky letters printed on the paper.

"Let me see this." Sango commanded as she took the paper from the silver haired dog yokai. She cleared her voice and read the article.

"_The crowned empress of Japan, the only one of the great Higarashi linage supposedly left_ _has brought to all of Japans attention that whomever finds her lost daughter will get a staggering reward of..._Holy crap! That's a lot of yen...Oh my! The shikon too?

"_Although it's apparent to some that the only Higarashi that survived the attack from one of hells fiercest demons was Higarashi Akiko sama herself. It seems that hope still lingers in many a heart that her youngest daughter, Kagome Higarashi, survived the attack and will be able to continue the Higarashi linage. Many still can't believe that the empress herself survived the yokai, Narkau. It seems like asking for the princess is just too much. _

_But the empresses most trusted revisors say that Higarashi-sama honestly believes that her daughter is still alive. But if so why hasn't the young Higarashi returned herself? It seems no one knows the answer, but Higarashi-sama seems willing to pay a high price for it.. Since many hoaxes are to be expected High Priestess Keade will have an interview with all who believe they have found young Higarashi. She does this in hopes of trying to find the legitimate Higarashi sooner..."_ Sango trailed off, looking slightly stunned. Then the trio locked eyes with each other and broke into unmasked smiles.

"This is to perfect!" Sango shouted as she re-read the paper. "This is the solution to out problem."

"All we need to do is find a brainless wench that looks like she's of Higarashi blood and trick her and everyone else into thinking she's legit." Inuyasha smirked and drained the last of his ramen.

Miroku leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I have had harder times brushing my teeth in the morning. Although, Inuyasha, it may be more difficult then you assume. You just can't grab a look-a-like and barge into the palace with your tetsusaiga.

" We'll have to make this girl really believe she's the lost Higarashi child. Not to mention we'll have to teach her everything about being royalty. And she'll have to be the right age...and gullible enough to believe everything we tell her."

"You just repeated everything I said, only made it sound harder then it is." Inuyasha scoffed at the dark haired boy.

"Well, He's right." Sango told Inuyasha. Placing her hands on her slim hips she grinned. "And tomorrow start stage one of our plan."

"Feh!" Inuyasha sniffed. But he looked pleased. The reward money would help Sango and Miroku...but the other reward would help him. A way for him to become full demon at last.

With their minds at rest they relaxed inside the building that gave them a advantage at the Higarashi competition. None of them expected the job to be an easy one...but it was going to be easier on them then they had ever imagined...

Kagome held a sleeping Shippo tight to her as they walked down a lightly crowded street. Her adrenalin was pounding inside of her as she plodded down unfamiliar land. It was exhilarating to be on her own...but she had to do her best to take care of shippo.

She shouldn't have left with out supplies. She had been kicking her self mentally for about two hours. The young woman kept an eye out for a potential job and a decent place to sleep. Not much luck on either. It was growing increasingly dark and many shops and inns were closed.

As the young woman gazed down into the sweet innocent face of the kit she knew that she had done the right thing by leaving. And there was no turning back now. The sun was sinking into the western sky, and taking all its heat with it.

She stopped in front of a news paper stand to put shippo under the protection of her coat. The head liner caught her attention. Particularly the reward money.

"Too bad I'm not the missing girl, huh? That would solve all of our problems." She chuckled down at the sleeping kit, whom answered her with adorable snores.

"Yes. I did good leaving with you. Everything happens for a reason after all, Shippo-chan." The curled up to her closely as if he made to absorb all of her body heat.

"But shelter first, right? Then we'll go get some food in the morning. I have enough for that at least."

She resumed her pace and watched all the colorful people flood in and out of the streets. Both Human and Yokai together. They weren't on the most friendly terms with each other but there was no longer blood lust between the two races.

"Isn't that how the emperor and his kids died?" She thought out loud. "I guess some yokai didn't want to be placed below humans."

Kagome watched the luminous moon brighten up the fading day. If you could still call it day. It shone in her hair and was soothing to her eyes. Her feet grew skittishly light on the ground as her own excitement touched her.

Without questioning it she crossed roads. No real reason, just following her feet. She scuffed snow up with the toe of her boots as she walked on. Until the hair on the nape of her neck stood up and she heard other steps besides her own.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a group of shady looking guys watching her back. Gangsters.

"Homigod." She whispered between her teeth, praying she was imagining things. No luck. She wasn't loony. Five men were still watching her with lustful faces. She could see the heat in their eyes as they approached.

She braced herself and did the only reasonable thing. Threaten them.

"Listen up you greasy bunch of jerks. I don't have anything for you to steal to you can save yourself of harassing me." She fired at them, her luminous brown eyes flared with fire.

Out of the five two were Yokai. She could tell by their markings and clan braids. If the stories Shippo were so fond of were true, these Yokai belonged to the panther clan.

"Alright! Last warning. I know Karate, Kung-Fu, Tai-kwon-do...and...several other intimidating forms pf martial arts."

She was a horrible liar.

One of the panther Yokai growled seductively. "Oh, but I do believe you do have something for us to steal."

The human standing beside him grinned wickedly. "I'll have to agree with you on that one."

The other demon took a step closer to the now frightened girl. Instinctively a hand flew out to protect herself, but her hand did more then that. A lavender tinted light left her palm and knocked the two yokai to their backs. The humans however just tripped over themselves and then onto their fallen comrades.

She took the opportunity to run as fast and as hard as she could. Her feet rook her down an alley way. She ran until her lungs felt they were about collapsed, she ran until she wanted to faint. She ran until her muscles vexed her angrily. She ran until she hit a slightly elevated ladder.

The metal contraption fell and landed just in front of her face.

"That...was a little to close for comfort." She panted, struggling to stand. Shippo still slept peacefully in her arms.

She studied the ladder and where it led. An old home. Looked antique and un-lived in. "Perfect." She whispered. The thanked any heavenly being that was watching her. Climbing the ladder to the best of her abilities (Since she had to hold Shippo with one hand) she made it on to the fire escape.

To her delight the window was unlocked. And even more to her delight, it was warm inside the still fairly beautiful building.

"Wow..." She sighed looking amazed at the architectural work this place housed. And it all seemed _very, very,_ familiar.

She explored down the hall a ways, looking for a bed to sleep in. She only succeeded in making her way into the grand hall. The gigantic portrait displayed a lovely family dressed in expensive clothes. The one person in the painting looked a lot like her, just younger. It was a picture of a little girl with long black stressed that curled at the ends.

And with eyes that were the same color of sap leaking from a wound in a tree. She was to tired to stand much less study something. She walked to the wall and let her bike slide against the smooth marble. Hugging Shippo tight to her she let all slip away from her as she stared at the hand that had produced the light that had saved her from danger.

"How very odd..." she muttered closing her eyes..

Inuyasha snapped to attention, his right hand immediately went to the tetsusaiga. With his thumb nail he expertly let the sword relax in its sheath. He had heard someone come in, and not quietly about it.

Who ever it was they could only mean trouble. He left the room and a snoozing Miroku and Sango (He didn't want to be around when the temperamental female woke up. She would be fairly peeved when she saw how Miroku fell asleep.)

He caught the scent of a demon. So, someone else had the idea to come to this place? Well, if they wanted to keep it they would have to kill him first. And he was not easy to kill. His nose told him the grand hall. Sliding his beloved sword out of the sheath fully, he approached the grand hall with the grace of a cat. His amber orbs reflected the dim lighting and his teeth gleamed when he smirked.

What he found wasn't exactly a threat...as of yet.

_**A/N**_

**_Whoo! Chapter one is out. At 1:49 A.M. exactly. That's gotta be worth a few reviews, no? You know what they say. If you can't sleep: right fanfiction. Then others read fanfiction. Then if people can find it in their heart of hearts to review (It only takes thirty seconds to right a sentence!)_** **_And enjoy the fic you put your soul into. You right more and more until the reviewers stop coming._** **_Because, reviews make the world go around. If you do enjoy this fic I will continue immediately. I'll probably (Hopefully!) Have the next chapter up In the next three days or so So...press the button._**

_**Oh, and criticism is welcome. I'm trying to get better. Although this might not be my best since I wrote under the influence of laughing gas. (Review for the injured person whom just got their wisdom teeth out! Make the pain stop! )**_

_SilverSqueakyInuEars_

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. Blah, blah, blah...Rumiko Takahashi...blah, bleh, bleh.


	2. Unbelievable? I Think Not

Inuyasha stared at the scene before him with what some might consider a very comical expression. He let his old, battered sword sink to the floor slowly. He wouldn't be needing it.

His amber eyes disappeared behind his lids for a moment, shortly reappearing. What was going on? He slid his Tetsusaiga back into its sheath that was belted to his hip, and slowly approached the sleeping girl and kitsune as quietly as he could. His bare feet made no noise on the cold floor as he padded his way over to the intruders.

The girl looked to be roughly the same age as him. She was sleeping at an awkward angle, with her back against the wall, right below the painting of the imperial family. She had her legs pulled, subconsciously, close to her body. As though she were sheltering herself from something wicked. Or maybe she just positioned herself like that for warmth. Her ebony locks spilled down her shoulders and curled at her breast.

Inuyashas gaze flickered from her to the small fox demon that was curled up quite comfortably on her lap when his exposed foot twitched slightly, signaling that he was dreaming.

How had they gotten in? He crouched down near the girl, careful to leave a few feet of space between them. _Why_ had she come here? He glanced up at the extravagant painting above her and quickly back down at the sleeping girl. He hated looking at that painting. It was almost painful.

He immediately did a double take anyways, his intense gaze lingered on the young Kagome Higarashi, the one everyone was now looking for. Her bright childish smile was frozen in the picture as were her luminously dark eyes. Her thick black hair was half-pulled back and held with a scarlet bow that matched her dress.

He studied the sleeping girl before him . . . Same raven hair . . . milky complexion, facial structure. She was just about the expected age. Maybe . . .

He stood and walked quickly back to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey! Come on you guys, get your lazy asses up. Up!"

Sango frowned darkly at the rude wake up call and promised herself revenge on Inuyasha when she was ready to wake at a decent hour. "It's too early. Go back to sleep." She mumbled, and tried to roll over on to her other side.

She was confused when she found she couldn't. Now that she thought about it, something unusually heavy was draped across her torso.

"She's right Inuyasha. Return to sleep."

That was Miroku's voice...and it sounded really, really close. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"_Ah! _Miroku you are going to _die_! You have just signed your death warrant, and I _mean it _this time!"

Inuyasha watched the pair with an unamused glare. Leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest he waited for Sango to finish beating Miroku unmercifully with a pillow. Miroku, futilely, blocked her blows with an upraised arm.

Normally he would have enjoyed seeing Miroku getting pummeled. But under current circumstances he had to resist the urge to pull the pair apart and drag them to his find. Instead he waited with a patience uncharacteristic to him, knowing that if he interrupted now Sango would turn her raging temper on him.

"If you two are finished I think I might have found a solution to our problems."

Sango and Miroku turned to Inuyasha, matching mildly surprised expressions on their faces. They had forgotten his presence in the room. Sango released the death grip she had on the front of Mirokus shirt and stood.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on." Inuyasha commanded and left.

Sango followed close behind. Miroku wobbled unsteadily as he got to his feet and followed them cautiously out into the dark hallways, rubbing his abused throat as he did so.

He noticed the lead Inuyasha and Sango had on him and jogged to catch up. He stopped on the other side of Inuyasha, opposite of Sango, he made sure as he noted the warning glare she shot him.

"This ought to be good." Miroku said eyeing Inuyasha curiously.

"Hmm." was Sango's murmur of agreement. She had remembered how early it was and wished she were still asleep on the couch, curled up by the fireplace.

Inuyasha said nothing, only continued to walk on. The building they resided in was very large so neither Sango or Miroku could guess where they were being led until Inuyasha turned down the hall that led to the entrance of the grand hall, heart of the entire building.

"I don't see why you - " Sango stared to say, clearly annoyed.

" - A girl." Miroku stated, slightly stunned.

"Girl? Where...oh." Sango caught sight of the strange girl.

Inuyasha moved to stand directly in front of her. Sango followed.

"I don't understand the importance of this, Inuyasha." Miroku told the smirking dog yokai.

"Look." He said simply pointed to the little girl in the painting. He then dropped his finger to the girl below the painting.

Sango and Miroku studied the painting, then the girl. They both stared, unable to believe the resemblance. And the girl wasn't even awake!

"I don't believe it." Sango whispered. "And we didn't even have to look for her."

"Definitely a good omen. We are bound to succeed." Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha crouched down once again. "Exactly. This girl just delivered herself. Now all we gotta do is convince her she's a Higarashi...or maybe she'll go along with it herself."

Even as he spoke the girls dark lashes that had laid against her cheeks like crescent moons fluttered open, revealing dark brown eyes that were, indeed, identical to the eyes in the painting. Her hand reached out and caught Inuyasha soundly across the face. The sound of flesh on flesh resounded across the room.

With an outraged yelp the demon fell backwards.

Sango, Miroku, watched as the girl sat up straight, bringing the same hand she had thwacked Inuyasha with to her mouth so she could cover her yawn.

She blinked the last remnants of sleep away and looked around. Her small mouth formed a surprised O.

"Oh! I'm . . . so sorry! I hadn't thought anyone lived here. This place looked completely abandoned, and, and. . . I swear I didn't mean to intrude."She inclined her head slightly with a truly apologetic look in her dark eyes.

Sango swiftly bent down so that she was eye level with the girl careful to block out Inuyasha. "No worries. It's fine. I have to admit that this place does look quite run down. We know you didn't mean any harm." She glanced at a steaming Inuyasha. "Well, not much harm."

Kagome looked into the girls smiling face. "You mean it?" Kagome asked hopefully, shooting an impossibly bright smile back at the girl who seemed so nice.

"Of course." Sango assured her. "But may I ask why you came here in the first place?"

Sango watched with interest, and knew Miroku whom was standing behind her did the same, as a guarded look came into the girls soft eyes that had been so trusting and hopeful barely a moment before.

Kagome let her gaze drop to Shippo. He was still curled up in a tight ball under the warmth of her coat. She carefully moved the kit onto the ground beside her, making sure the coat protected him from all sides.

"Well, I was walking down the street, minding my own business really, when five guys came out of know where and tried to attack Shippo and I." She explained carefully, nodding her head at Shippo when she said his name.

"That's horrible." Sango sympathized. "Go on."

Kagome cleared her voice and continued. "Not much more to the story. I was frightened and ran when I got the chance. . .threatening didn't work. . .I just happened to run past here and thought it would be a good place to stay for a while. . ." she finished off lamely.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." This was a new voice, not the voice of the girl that was sitting in front of her clad in blue jeans and a green turtle neck sweater. She looked up and examined the guy that stood behind the girl. He was watching her carefully. His azure eyes were very serious.

"Why didn't you just return to your home?"

"Um. . ." Kagome raked her brain for anything but the truth. But to no avail. "I really don't have a home to return to."

Miroku and Sango exchanged meaningful glances.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't have a real home. I lived at an orphanage ever since I can remember. Shippo and I ran away. But don't think I'm irresponsible or stupid, or, or anything like that. It's just I - I couldn't stand it there anymore! The people are horrible, it's a miserable place to grow up. Its so dank and dark, and - it smells like cabbage!"

"Oh, miss we understand. Please calm yourself." Miroku said soothingly, fearing that the girl would start crying soon if she were allowed to continue.

"Miroku is right." Sango said pointing to Miroku briefly. "We understand completely."

Kagome wondered briefly why they looked like they were about to break out into song. . . My, wouldn't that be something to see?

She quickly favored them with a grateful smile. "That's a relief. I guess I was worried you would make us go back."

"No! Not at all." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Quite the opposite in fact. It just so happens that we have a place here you could stay if you wanted." Miroku asked smiling brightly at the girl. . . Whom he found very attractive.

"Oh!" Kagome looked absolutely shocked, unable to believe her luck. "That. . . Would be _wonderful._"

Sango mentally gave Miroku a high five.

"Yes! I remember. Your more then welcome to stay with us."

Sango nearly lost her balance when the girl launched herself and caught Sango in a tight hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said patting the girls back lightly.

"Well, if were all going to be living together we need to know everyone's names, correct?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kagome."

Kagome wondered is she had said something wrong again because these two looked like they were going to brake out in song again. But they quickly recovered themselves as went on.

"I'm Sango Taijiya." She said standing. She pointed briefly to the other two. "That's Miroku Houshi, and he's Inuyasha Taisho."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kagome said cheerily and stood up so she could work the kinks out of her legs. "The little guy is Shippo."

"It's certainly an honor to meet you, Kagome. And I'm sure Shippo will be just as pleasant as you are."

A if on cue Shippo promptly muttered "Too bad sausage."

Everyone stared at Shippo for a moment. Miroku recovered first. "Excuse me Kagome, but I didn't catch your last name."

"Actually, that's because I don't remember my last name. I lost my memory some time ago, around ten I guess."

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Miroku said doing his best to contain his joy.

Sango elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah, you sure sound story." She whispered.

"Um. . . Is something the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked politely, her gaze lingering on him longer then she meant it to. But she couldn't help it she had never seen someone so, so, beautiful. Well, not really beautiful because he was certainly masculine but - He was sure handsome enough. He was tall and lean with long silver hair that spilled down his back, and made her a tad envious.

As her gaze trailed upwards she spotted two triangular ear tipped with silver fur just above those unruly bangs. Dog ears she realized. Adorable. She immediately beat down the urge to rub the soft looking ears.

He had a handsome face. Clean complexion until you noticed the pink mark on his face. It strangely looked like a hand print. But his eyes were the most unique. A molten amber gold. She lost herself in them for a moment. How could anyone's eyes be so expressive, so soulful.

And right now they expressed. . .

Anger.

At her.

"She's not staying here one damned moment more if I don't get an apology." He growled baring his fangs in anger.

"Apology? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked innocently making herself stop looking at him.

He sputtered like a cat that had just gotten sprayed with a water hose unexpectedly.

He pointed to his face.

Kagome noticed the pink mark again. "Oh, did I do that?"

"Yeah! You did." he said giving her an exasperated look.

Kagome responded with a cheery smile. "Okay. I'm very sorry. There. You satisfied now?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Miroku cut the angry hanyou off. He turned him around and whispered "Inuyasha, it would really help if you didn't act like a jerk. Alright? We sort of need her, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said crossing his arms.

"Good."

"So, Kagome. I'm guessing you didn't bring any clothes." Sango asked blocking out the two males.

Kagome's cheeks tinged pink. "No. I didn't."

"That's alright. You can just wear some of mine until you get some of your own."

"Thank you Sango-chan. But I couldn't do that. I don't want to impose more then I have to."

"Your not imposing. Don't worry about it. Let's leave these guys to talk, come on."

Kanna watched her master with blank, impassive eyes as he seemed to overflow with raw rage. His black eyes nearly took on a red tint.

"I don't know how this happened. Something must have gone wrong. That girl was supposed to die. Kagura!"

"Yes, Naraku." She said from her seat near by.

"I thought that girl Kagome was dead. Wasn't that what I was told?"

The girl had a uncaring look locked onto her features as she slowly began to fan herself with the multi colored fan she always kept near her.

"I assure you, Naraku, I thought the very same thing."

He held out one of his hands, soon something seemed to pulsate beneath his flesh and another object entirely came forth. He wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed.

Kagura immediately doubled over in pain. Her pride however kept her from crying out. She wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction.

She managed to bring her head up so that she could see the man standing before her. His thick black hair ran down his back at unreasonable lengths. A slight smile touched his lips. She knew he enjoyed her pain.

Naraku released the bloody organ and it faded back into his skin.

"I expect answers Kagura." He rasped. "I'm paying for someone's folly. I want this resolved as quick as possible."

She wanted so badly to turn to him and spit in his face. She wanted to yell "Of course you blame this on someone else you pig! That's just like you to blame your incompetence on someone else. Face up you smelly old gas bag. The Higarashi girl survived and you'll soon die because it! I feel more obliged to throw her a party. Not kill her for your soon to be demise."

Instead she weakly muttered "Yes, Naraku."

"Wow, they fit you really well, Kagome-chan." Sango praised her new found friend whom just happened to be her ticket to a fortune.

Kagome smiled and thanked Sango. She had borrowed a pair of blue jeans, they were a bit long, but other then that they fit her great and really flattered her figure. She was also wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt. Nothing special but still very nice.

"Thanks Sango-chan. I really do appreciate everything.

Kagome looked around the room once more, unable to get over the (Slightly faded and rundown) Beauty of the room. The whole house for that matter.

It was lavishly decorated, although nothing of extreme value was to be found. The walls were a dark red, almost burgundy with golden floral print. The carpet was the same red color and extremely kind to her now bare feet.

A beautiful marble fire place warmed the room and gave everything a peaceful aura.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful." Kagome said taking a seat on the couch nearest to the fireplace. She quickly checked on Shippo. The small child was finally awake and had found a target of interest. Namely Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wasn't very pleased with the idea of being Shippo's play mate.

"It should be." Sango said to Kagomes comment, also watching Inuyasha try to watch television under Shippo's rapid fire question and answering procedure. "This place used to belong to the Higarashi's. You know of them right?"

"Course I know of them." said Kagome as she brushed out her thick locks with a comb Sango had lent her. "I've heard all the stories too. And I saw the paper that was all about the missing girl. Isn't it weird that we have the same name?"

"Oh, yeah. Real weird. . ." Sango said slowly, unsure if she should start the plan Miroku, Inuyasha and her had conjured whilst Kagome was changing. She should probably wait until Miroku came back. Where had he gone off to anyways?

She turned to Inuyasha to ask him if he knew but the inu yokai was slightly preoccupied.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Put Shippo down this instance!" Kagome jumped up with an angry scowl.

"Then you tell the pipsqueak to leave me alone!"

"_He_ doesn't have you by the tail hanging up side down!"

"Yeah! You big dummy." Piped up Shippo.

Inuyasha growled, a deep, loud throaty sound that came from the back of his throat. He released Shippo who fell with a small thud. He scampered over to Kagome as fast as his legs would take him.

Kagome hugged the kit to her chest and glared at the dog demon who in turn glared right back. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Sango slapped her palm to her forehead. Inuyasha was not doing this. She was simply imagining things.

Sango had never been so relieved to see Miroku when he popped in. "Hello all." He greeted good-naturedly.

"Great timing, Miroku. . . and you've. . . brought pizza."

"Sure have. Thought we could all enjoy a nice pizza." He said as he set the box down on the table, conveniently placed in from of the television.

"Where did you get pizza at nearly six in the morning?"

"We all have our secrets Sango dearest."

Kagome temporarily forgot her previous anger at Inuyasha and giggled when Shippo spoke up, miraculously recovered from the older demons assault.

"Who cares where he got it? The important thing is he's got it!"

"See? Shippo has the idea." Miroku said grabbing himself a slice of the aforementioned pizza. He settled down comfortably on the couch and went on to find a nice horror movie to watch while they dined. Or in this case breakfasted.

The others quickly followed suit.

"No don't go in there! Hmpf. She's stupid enough to deserve to die." Kagome muttered, entirely involved with the horror flick they were watching as she happily munched on one of last remaining slices of pizza.

"Kagome I suppose you've heard of some pretty crazy things but - "

"- But why would someone go into a place where they _know _something bad is _going _to happen. It is crazy. If a house started talking to me, let alone ordering me to _get out_, I would _get out._ Ack! Get out! Oh, oh, look at that. Now she's gone and died. I knew it."

"Some how I doubt that." Inuyasha muttered darkly. Miroku quickly elbowed him. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Feh!"

"As I was saying, Kagome. Um, Kagome?"

"Hnn? Oh, sorry Miroku. Did you say something?"

"Yes. Sango informs me you know all about the Higarashi's. And you also noticed the resemblance. And not just your outside resemblance to one of Higarashi blood. Your name is also Kagome."

"Yes. What of it? Kagomes a pretty common name, right?"

"Wrong. Kagome, we've decided there are just to many coincidences between you and the missing Kagome. We think - "

"- You think _I'm_ her?" Kagome asked with disbelief evident in her tone.

"Exactly!"

"I thought I had told you all before but I'm an orphan remember? People who are found at ten with no memory don't turn out to be some royal princess."

"But don't you see, Kagome?" Sango asked. "It's because you were found at ten with no memory this is believable. Kagome Higarashi was lost when she was ten. A demon attacked her and her family. She could have very well gotten a head injury resulting in loss of memory."

"Well, I'm pretty sure your head on with the head injury part." Inuyasha remarked.

"What is your problem?" Kagome asked turning to look at the sulking demon.

In answer he sighed. "Follow me, girl."

He stood and left once again.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Sango asked Miroku as they all got up to follow the hot headed teen.

They arrived once again at the grand entrance. Inuyasha pointed to the painting. "Look at it." he commanded.

"I've already seen it."

"Look at it!"

"Fine." She huffed turning to study the picture. She studied the painting for a long moment. She suddenly became very sullen.

"That girl in the picture looks just like you. Probably because she is you."

Kagome searched for a loop hole in this argument. There had to be some way out. But why was she so against this? And the proof was right there in front of her. All she had to do was believe it. But it was unbelievable.

She couldn't deny that there were too many coincidences. She couldn't deny that she looked so much like the girl in the painting. Couldn't deny that she was. . . Kagome Higarashi.

"Oh, my. . ." Kagome sat down right where she was. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it!" Inuyasha snapped.

She was quiet for a long time. So long that Shippo approached her worried.

Sango and Miroku held their breath and crossed their fingers and madly hoped that Inuyasha would get through to her with his less then kind tactics..

Finally Kagome sighed and pushed her dark bangs out of her face.

"Okay. Where do we go from here?"

_**A/N**_

_**And chapter two is done! For the second time. I was nearly done writing this for the first time and you wanna know what the computer does? It cuts off. It cuts off. For no reason! It just cuts off. I swear, sometimes I love modern technology and other times I just wanna borrow Inuyasha Tetsusaiga and destroy it.**_

_**Anyways I have to say thanks to all of those wonderful people who reviewed! (Normally I hate more then one exclamation mark, but it is needed here.)**_

_**Animedragon: **_

_Yes. I did get the idea from the animated movie Anastasia. (Good movie, no?) And thanks to your review, I intend on continuing _

_**Demonchik39:**_

_I loved reading your review it was so energetic! And yeah, I did get the idea from Anastasia That is kinda ironic that you were thinking about it. . . anyways Thanks for letting me know about the wisdom teeth thing. I'm sorry you have to go through it too. It sucks! Thanks so much I loved your review._

_**KagomeHolic868:**_

_Thank you very much!_

_**SorielDegamba:**_

_I'm glad you like it I hope you like chapter 2 as well. And as I've told everyone else I did base this on Anastasia. Seemed original, no? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Chimeragirl:**_

_I'm glad you liked it! I'll do my best to update in a timely Fashion. _

_**Weaver Of Illusion:**_

_I'm very pleased that you liked it. I thought a Anastasia based fic would be nifty. I'm glad you think so too _

_**Fourth Child Of Destiny:**_

_I'm so glad you thought my fic was lovely. I hope you feel the same about chapter 2. I'll update as long as it doesn't suck, alright? Thanks_

_**xxmitsuki:**_

_I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the review._

_**Att3nt1on D3flclt M3GGo:**_

_First off, do you know how hard that us to spell? lol since its your username I suppose you do. I'm very pleased that you liked it so much and that you found it humorous. Thanks a lot for reviewing! I did as you asked and reviewed one of yours as well. _

_**Sasha:**_

_I updated. I hope you enjoyed it _

_**Shadows Light:**_

_Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it enough to review and I hope you feel the same for chapter 2. (Did I just rhyme?) Anyways, thanks!_

_**Thank you all for reviewing. I sincerly hope chapter two didn't let you down. If it didn't I'll have chapter three out soon, but not as fast as this since I won't have access to my computer for a few days. And if you haven't reviewed please do so I LOVE to hear from you guys. Its what makes writing worth while.**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim my little brother! Someone take him! He's making my ears bleed. -cough-cough- Um. . . as I was saying. I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Anastasia from which I was inspired.**_


	3. Battle of wills Test of skills

Inuyasha watched as the sun discolored the clear, dark sky with streaks of pink and other hues of pastel colors that ranged from deep purples to a rich orange, all colors that marked the coming of morning with blatant eyes. He watched the sun rise in this manner most days. While the humans slept away the early morning hours he would awaken and find his way here.

Balancing on the thick railing that surrounded the small patio, he watched the morning sun grow in power on the horizon with a new gleam in his golden orbs.

This would be one of the last days that he sat here, in this building. Soon he would embark on a new adventure. One that would eventually lead to the Shikon No Tama in his possession.

And that was what he had been waiting for hungrily for so long. The jewel would have the same effect on him as the rising sun did to the world under it now. He would grow in power. He would finally be strong.

It wasn't like he would miss staying here. The place brought back too many memories for his taste, anyway. Tokyo in all was another thing he wouldn't mind leaving. Plenty of memories he'd rather forget here also. But that was good. If they were going to pull this off, they didn't need any sentimental emotions holding them back.

He knew Miroku and Sango wouldn't have any, and according to Kagome's tale, she and her little brat wouldn't have anything here they would miss either.

Perfect. That's how his plan was going. Perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better person to play the role of Kagome Higarashi. It was even better that she believed it herself. With a scowl he had to admit it was a bit freakish that she resembled the lost Higarashi girl so. She really did look remarkably like one of the royal family. . .

For a moment he allowed himself to remember walking the halls of the old Higarashi home. Back when it was still thriving with people and beauty. He had been a bit younger then, and terribly foolish. With no one to control him he didn't have to answer to anyone. That's what he had thought, even though he clearly remembered getting harshly scolded by one of the higher staff members at least once a day.

But the emperor always looked the other way, even when he had purposely tried to tick the man off. The old jack ass pitied him. And that's what Inuyasha hated. He needed no one's pity! But still, even the small act of kindness made it impossible for the hanyou to hate him. And eventually his rebelling abated to pulling small, harmless stunts (Such as putting hordes of frogs eggs near the royal's chambers so that they all got a nice surprise when the eggs matured to frogs, or slipping laxatives in the tea the staff was served every day). And those were only so people wouldn't think he'd gone soft and lost his touch.

. . .Especially when he met the emperors oldest daughter, Kikyo. Inuyasha immediately shook his head, sending his pure colored hair into a wild dance, as though the very motion would clear the unwanted thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't allow himself reminiscence about such petty things. He pushed down feelings and awkward emotions he had once thought dead. Now, back to his original thoughts.

All those were just a bunch of random coincidences, right?

Kagome couldn't actually be a Higarashi. Everyone knew that the girl died (everyone that had Higarashi blood flowing through their vain's died) and her lonely, grieving mother was just grabbing onto foolish gossip bred in the towns when business was slow and their was nothing much else to do but make up lies about what _coul_d have happened. He crossed his arms over the Tetsusaiga and used the wall for support so he could lean back while he watched the few remaining stars fade into daylight.

Maybe it for the best that Kagome actually believed herself to be a Higarashi. It would be of mutual benefit to both the girl and the unfortunate empress. She hadn't been a bad person, quite the opposite in fact.

Not that he cared if either of the humans found happiness. It was of no concern to him. He yawned brashly and tucked his arms behind his head, leaving the Tetsusaiga to balance on his chest

The sun was now rising higher in the sky, and it leant it's warmth to him. Through lidded eyes he watched the city underneath him gradually come to life as the day started. Inuyasha vaguely wondered if the humans would be up soon. Would any of them feel like cooking?

He was starting to get hungry. . .As soft foot steps made themselves known to his keen hearing he knew he had called it right.

An annoyingly bright light was shining in her face, making sleep an unreachable object of desire. Deciding against rolling over and attempting to ignore the light so she could grab a few more winks, Kagome sat up slowly, careful not to awaken Shippo, whom was curled up in a warm little ball by her side.

Maneuvering her way off the couch she had fallen asleep on by mistake, she did her best not to disturb Sango. The brown headed girl had fallen asleep on the couch also, laying opposite of Kagome and Shippo. Without much difficulty she made it off the large, comfortable sofa that had made a more then suitable bed for the three of them.

Yawning away the last cobwebs of sleep Kagome glanced around the room, stretching her arms high above her head as she did so. She managed to spot an elegant clock placed in the back. Reading the clock, which used strange roman numerals, she made out that it was around eight. Not very accurate, but the clock was pretty to look at.

Kagome lowered her arms to her head and combed out her raven locks with her fingernails, whilst doing a check up on the rest of the room. Miroku was asleep on the other couch, laying on his back he looked rather sage with his arms resting across his chest. She smiled slightly at the peaceful atmosphere.

It was missing one thing, though. The person that would shatter the peaceful scenery the way dropping china cups from a thirteen story building would.

She distinctly remembered seeing the infuriating boy seated on the floor in front of Miroku, using the couch as a back rest. He should have still been there, either that or sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. Kagome peeked under the table briefly to confirm her theory.

"Nope." She whispered softly to herself.

For lack of nothing else to do she left the room in search of the dog demon.

Stepping out into those large, beautiful (Yet very dusty, because she sneezed three times. And she seriously doubted someone was talking about her.), seemingly endless hallways she was hit again with a strange sense of familiarity.

She remembered Sango saying that this house had once been home to the whole Higarashi family. If she really was _the_ Kagome. . . That would mean she had grown up here.

For a moment she stopped to imagine the way this place had once been. The halls filled with all sorts of interesting people, the floors cleaned till they shone, braziers warming the whole house, sending a pleasant roasted smell throughout the house for everyone to enjoy. She imagined the way everything must have looked when it was new and cared for.

It was surprisingly easy and extremely amusing. Kagome continued walking again, this time going through the house and pretending everything was the way it had been once upon a time. She smiled as paintings became vivid and beautiful once more, and the walls changed from dusty, and blank to immaculate. The sweet smell of incense drifted down the halls, only to be covered by nice smells coming from the kitchen.

The columns and the magnificent carvings placed throughout the house were dusted off and returned to former glory. Kagome quickly saw how wonderful this place must have been. She pictured herself as a small girl again and watched her imaginary self play amongst the columns, perhaps stopping to slide down the banisters a few times.

A broad smile locked onto her face as she pictured her mother - no she couldn't do this right if she didn't know her mothers face. She quickly searched out and spotted a picture of the emperor and empress. They both had dark black hair like hers, only her mothers hair hinted towards more of a brown.

Her mothers eyes were like hers, being a rich brown color that resembled melted chocolate, while her fathers eyes were an unadulterated black. She leaned closer so she could study their faces. The emperors face held firm unforgiving characteristics. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross unless you were armed with heavy artillery, that was until you saw his eyes.

His eyes were warm and kind and his proud smile reached them. Kagome guessed that on a bad day without a smile he could sure look intimidating. But she guessed that was a good thing since she didn't think the emperor of all Japan could afford to act or look like a pansy.

Her mothers face just held kindness and warmth. Even though she tried she just couldn't imagine a look of anger or any ill word or emotion coming from that woman. She ran her hand lightly over the people in the picture. She had waited nearly all her life to look into the face of her parents. And now she was, wasn't she?

The thought brought unshed tears to her eyes, even though on the inside she felt a strange sense of peace.

"I finally find out who my family is and most of them are dead." She spoke to no one in particular. It dampened her spirits a bit but her family had been dead to her for as long as she could remember, so knowing that she at least had a mother out there made her deliriously happy.

Filled with a new determination to be reunited with her family she resumed walking, glancing at all the pictures decorating the walls.

'_Oh, wow. That's right I must of had siblings!'_

Kagome thought as she found a photo with all three Higarashi children in it. The youngest girl must have been her. A slightly older girl of about three years was standing in the picture between Kagome and a little boy that looked to be seven or eight. She resembled them as well. Especially the girl that could have been her older sister. The only big difference was that even though the girl in the picture was younger then Kagome was now, her hair was much longer, and Kagome she couldn't ever hope to match the maturity in the girl's unwavering gaze. Or her stoic beauty.

Other then that the only real difference was that the girl and Kagome had different shaped eyes. While Kagome's eyes were wide and open to everything the world had to offer, the girl's eyes were slanted, nearly almond shaped and they held a kind of coldness that Kagome just didn't possess.

She pulled herself away from the pictures only when she remembered her original mission. Running her hand gently along all the pictures as she passed them, she turned the corner and noticed a roofless paved area, adjoining the house. It was a delightful little thing to look at.

Even better that Inuyasha was seated quite comfortably on the black railing. Kagome wouldn't have thought the boy knew she was here if his odd little doggy ears hadn't been trained on her. She felt self conscious for a moment as she realized that someone had extra trained senses locked on her.

Kagome walked slowly up to the patio and pulled herself up onto the railing on the other side of the patio. Although she chose to sit sideways instead of forward like Inuyasha managed to do. She didn't think she had enough balance to pull that off.

Offering a smile she greeted him. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

He merely nodded his head in acknowledgment. Kagome was only slightly put off by his less then enthusiastic greeting. She had promised herself she would make friends with this guy, even if it killed her. And falling from this height might do the trick. The building, while being large enough to remain a single story house, was two. A very high two. From the buildings position on a hill she could see a decent view of the town.

"I guess you're a morning person, then." Kagome gave polite conversation another try.

Inuyasha yawned, showing off abnormally sharp teeth, "Not really." He muttered.

Kagome gave up for the moment and turned to take in the view. The majority of the sky was its normal blue hue now, but a few rebelling streaks of pink and orange refused to fade away. It was all beautiful. More beautiful then any house could ever hope to be.

At this height the sun warmed her but she could still feel the bite of winter in the air, although it wasn't as bad today. Now that she looked for it, hardly any snow was left on the ground and roofs of buildings.

"Looks like spring is finally showing signs of getting closer." Kagome pointed out to him brightly.

"Yep."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"Nope."

Kagome sighed and decided to let it go. If he didn't want to talk that was fine. She hated it herself when people tried to provoke her to talk when she didn't feel like it. Since she knew how annoying it was she wouldn't put Inuyasha through the same aggravating process more then she already had.

Content just to enjoy this bit of peace and good weather she assured her place by holding onto the railing with both hands. Turning her gaze back to the city she watched a few select people below go about their day. . .

Inuyasha eyed the girl curiously after a few moments of silence. Her behavior was very strange. One moment she was trying to get speech out of him, and the next she just seemed to accept it and move on. Was she going to say more? But - no. She seemed happy enough to just sit there. He wondered what she was looking at.

He tried to follow her gaze, but saw nothing of particular interest. Why was she so happy all the damn time?

Realizing he was starring he quickly turned away, deciding to savor the moment, he was rather content himself to sit in silence.

Kagome watched with avid interest as a woman with shoulder length brown hair threw an assortment of mens clothing off her balcony and down to an angry guy below.

Lovers spat? Apparently it was more then that because the items evolved to heavier things, such as guitars, and a television set. Although she couldn't hear the argument, she guessed it was quite intense by the antics of the man below and the steamed woman above. That and mothers with small children were veering clear of anyplace _near_ the couple.

Kagome turned her head toward Inuyasha, wondering if he were watching the same spectacle. Forgetting her words as she watched him, she noted that her earlier comment about the weather was obsolete seeing that Inuyasha wore a short sleeved shirt. With his demon blood he probably couldn't even feel what little chill there was in the air.

Lucky, she thought. She went on further, examining him closer. He had strong looking arms, she noticed. Although they weren't overly muscled, they hinted subtly at strength.

She guessed that the rest of him did as well. His lean figure was stretched out and perfectly balanced. Another demon advantage she guessed. His sword caught her attention. Not many people she knew walked around with swords, but he never seemed to go without the Tetsusaiga. And their was the whole naming thing, perhaps it had sentimental value?

His ears twitched, drawing her attention away from the thought of the sword falling and Inuyasha diving off the patio to retrieve it.

Again she beat down the urge to fondle his ears. That was just something you didn't do to a person.

From the distance she admired his hair again, this time in more detail. It was very thick. Starting from the ears and going down the silver-white mass erupted into bangs as rebellious as his nature, from there, long forelocks grew to about his shoulders. The rest simply spilled and pooled down his back.

In the morning light he looked really cool, she had to admit. You saw people with looks like Inuyasha only once in a life time. He was certainly unique. Strangely, out of all his abnormalties his eyes took the prize.

His soulful eyes reminded Kagome of the orange streak in the sky, just as the rich orange color ended and went on to a pink hue there was a soft golden color that you could easily miss right between. But if you chanced to see it, it was amazing.

Like liquid amber. Without warning those incredibly intense eyes locked with hers.

"Do you always stare at people when you think they aren't paying attention?"

Only slightly taken aback because his cocky tone miffed her off enough to regain composure, she replied hotly, "Usually."

Inuyasha had expected her to blush or get flustered and embarrassed and start rambling off some lame excuse, but no, this girl just had to keep surprising him. She answered him without hesitation and turned cooly back to whatever she had been watching before she had taken interest in him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. She caught the subtle motion and quirked one right back. Battle of wills, test of skills.

He scowled and hopped down from his post. "I'm hungry." He stated, and walked back inside, intent on raiding the kitchen.

Kagome blinked a few times and then slowly said, "Me too." She hopped down as well and followed the handsome dog demon to the kitchens, relying on him completely to not get her lost.

"What do you guys have to eat here?" Kagome asked as she glanced around the seemingly empty kitchen.

"Ramen." He answered simply.

"Anything else?" She asked opening a cabinet.

"Probably not."

"You know, I just love our conversations." She sneezed.

"Sarcastic wench." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, princess." He smirked wryly at her.

She frowned at him, but studied his smile, however dry humored it was.

"Ramen it is then."

Inuyasha conjured up multiple packs of Top Ramen from the cabinets that had spared Kagome nothing. He tossed them onto the counter and proceeded to take a seat at the table. He personalized his posture by clasping his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on the table so that he balanced on the back legs of his chair, arms crossed, eyes closed.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as she raked the drawers and cabinets for a pot. A pot she desperately wanted to throw at Inuyasha's head. She decided against the rather violent urge and filled the container with water instead. She placed it on the oven and turned the knob to High.

Nothing to do but wait. She pulled herself up onto the counter and swung her feet as she watched the completely relaxed demon balancing in the chair. Wasn't she supposed to be the one with a royal heritage? And look at him there, expecting her to feed him. She smiled wickedly, well she didn't think so.

When the water began to boil noisily she hopped down and added the ramen to her concoction. Waiting again. . .

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Yes, princess."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

He looked up at her briefly with a baffled expression.

"You seemed really deep in thought while we were outside."

"Yeah, so?"

"What were you thinking about?"

He blinked at her. Did she really expect him to be truthful? _Yeah, Kagome I was just thinking about how we were going to brain wash you into thinking you're a Higarashi, so I can get the Shikon all for myself. You annoy me and Shippo is a bastard. Care to share your thoughts?_

"Not much."

"Oh." She said softly as she stirred the ramen.

"I was wondering... Why are you Sango, and Miroku going to help me get to my... my mother? No offence but I doubt your all doing it out of the goodness of your hearts, do you guys need the reward money or something?"

What? Could she read his mind or something?

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku could use the money... You remember that demon that attacked your old man and the rest of your family? Well, Sango and Miroku's parents job was to protect your family. They died doing just that. So, the money will help them a lot."

Kagome shot him a horrified look. "That's horrible." She said taking a moment to think about Sango and Miroku. They must feel awful. She felt hot tears build up behind her eyes. She never would have guessed! They both seemed so strong. But then again she should have know something odd was up when a couple of teens were living in an abandoned building. . .

"Yeah, princess, it is." He said closing his eyes once more.

That nick name was getting awfully annoying.

"Well, I hope the money helps them a lot. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is their something you want? What's your story, why are you here, where are your parents?

"I'll be happy with the Shikon. I don't share my story at story time, I have no where else to be at the moment, and my parents have been dead for years."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. About your parents, I mean."

"Don't be."

Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye. Did nothing faze this guy?

Sango awoke to Shippo kicking violently in his sleep. As amusing as it was to watch the small kitsune try to pull off martial arts moves in his sleep, she decided to wake him up before he injured himself.

"Good morning Shippo."

The kit sat up rubbing his eyes blearily. "What time izzit?" he mumbled still partially asleep.

"I don't know... Hey, where's Kagome?"

Shippo looked to the spot Kagome had been in when he fell sleep. "I dunno." He glanced around the whole room. "Dog boy is gone too." He noticed.

"That can't be good." Sango smiled lightly, wondering what techniques of torture the two were inflicting upon the other.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed, awake thanks to the pairs loud conversation.

"Perhaps we should go look for them."

Shippo giggled. "Quick. Before the house collapses."

Busy with the hassle of pouring the access water out of the now edible noodles, Kagome eyed Inuyasha. Since he was balancing on just the back legs of his chair, it would be awfully easy to accidently nudge the chair with her toe.

He deserved it. And it was just waiting to happen. He was practically asking for it. Pouring the hot noodles into two separate bowls(She had decided to share after all)she had found after many false leads, thanks to Inuyasha's sick sense of humor, she grabbed to pair of chop sticks and padded over to the table.

When she passed the dog demon she, nonchalantly, kicked the chair out from under him. He fell backwards with a yelp and rolled into a back flip when he hit the floor. Kagome just pretended like she didn't notice the small spectacle that could have passed for a circus act and set bowls down.

Only then did she turn to Inuyasha with a perfectly innocent expression. "My, what ever are you doing, Inuyasha?"

She could see his barely contained fury flash in his golden eyes as he seemed to shake. It seemed self control costed him. A lot. However, he managed to lower his hands to his sides, although he continued to flex them. With his ears pressed painfully tight to his skull he smiled at her. Well, it was more of a smirk/grimace really. His eyes suddenly looked very intimidating as his bleached bangs shadowed them.

"You'll have to forgive me, princess. It seems I lost my balance." his tone was suspiciously quiet. She could kind of hear a subliminal message in his words. Something along the lines of "You've done it now. The game is on, princess. All's fair in love and war."

"It seems that way." Kagome said as she laid his chopsticks sideways across the bowl that was meant for him. Why did she feel like she had just sealed her fate, licked envelope and all?

She took a seat and crossed her legs. Smiling innocently at him as she batted her eyelashes in a mock manner before twirling the noodles with her chopsticks and sliding them into her mouth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward and sat across from her. Using the chopsticks to shovel the ramen into his mouth, he made a smaller plan in the back of his mind. It seemed he hadn't given this girl enough credit. She was going to make things plenty interesting.

When Sango and Miroku walked into the kitchen, with Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder, they expected to find the kitchen in the same state one would find the aftermath of a war. To their eminent surprise it was in good order. And Inuyasha and Kagome were eating breakfast across from each other, minus the blood and wounds they all expected to find.

"We have just entered the twilight zone." Sango whispered to Miroku as they stood in shock in the door way.

Miroku hummed the first few bars of the Twilight zone theme song.

"Come on you guys, there's plenty ramen. We can't eat it all ourselves." Kagome saluted them with her chopsticks.

"Yes we can." Inuyasha mumbled into his third bowl of ramen.

"You made it Kagome?" Shippo asked precariously.

"Yes, and it's not going to make anyone sick this time."

Inuyasha immediately began coughing and sputtering. HE gave his noodles a good once over looking for anything suspicious.

"Oh, stop that. It's fine." She scolded putting some into her mouth to justify her statement.

Sango and Miroku shrugged and went to fetch a bowl for themselves as well as Shippo. Once everyone was seated together Miroku cleared his throat.

"Everyone pack their belongings into portable devices, we'll be leaving this afternoon." He tentatively placed some of the noodles into his mouth.

The announcement startled everyone.

"We're leaving _today?" _Sango asked after swallowing her noodles hard.

"If we don't want our tickets to expire."

"Tickets?" Everyone but Miroku asked in unison.

"When did you find the time to get tickets and what and where are they for?"

"After a little digging I planned out our route to Sapporo, which you all know is where the empress has chosen to live. So, we'll take a bus, a train, a boat, and were off to reunite Kagome with her mother. The tickets are for the train which we will get to by bus. Then from the train to the boat. You know these noodles aren't half bad." Miroku explained as if it were as simple as taking a breath.

"A boat!" Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"How did you pull this all off, Miroku?" Inuyasha glowered, not trusting something in his "plan"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Inuyasha."

Sango and Kagome watched with indifrance as Inuyasha jumped the table so he could pull Miroku to the ground and force him into a headlock.

"He never ceases to amaze me..." Sango muttered, returning to her breakfast.

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun! Don't you Sango-chan? I've never been on a boat before" Kagome asked smiling, partially off in la la land.

"I'm sure with our party it will be fun even if we don't want it to." This was said in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess we'll just have to trust Miroku with this one. Would you care to help me pack? Afterwards we can go buy you some things that you need. Remind me to ask Mirokuwhen we need to be at the bus stop when Inuyasha is done pummeling him." Sango finished off her noodles and set the bowls in the sink.

"I can't allow you guys to do all that! Can you afford it?"

Sango smiled at Kagome and reassured her. "We can't afford not to get you some necessities. Besides, it won't be much." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "And if we do run lower then we can stand, we can just pawn some stuff that's been laying around here for years." Sango laughed Kagome's startled expression. "Anyways, I can tell you really don't want to pass up shopping. No matter how polite you are."

Kagome smiled guiltily. "Is that really so wrong?"

Sango laughed, a true laugh. "Absolutely not."

Kagura glared into the darkness as she walked down the ominous halls of Naraku's domain. He fury at Naraku still burned deep within her. How she hated that man!

Her earrings clinked in rhythm with each purposeful stride she took. She had to start putting a plan together. She needed to find a way to kill Kagome Higarashi that wouldn't attract attention to her, not to mention the girls traveling companions would be able to interfere.

Kagura turned a corner and nearly jumped back when she saw Kanna, her 'older' sister standing there, a ivory mirror clasped to her chest. Kanna had white hair, and pale skin that matched the white of her clothing. She looked creepy in a major way standing amongst the darkness of Naraku's living conditions.

Kagura quickly regained her battered composure. "What is it, Kanna?"

"This might be of some help." She said in a soft feminine voice barely above a whisper. Kanna slowly pushed her mirror that had been pressed close to her away from her body.

Kagura could see her reflection in the circular mirror.

"What will that help with? My makeup?"

Wordlessly Kanna just walked closer, her unfeeling expression never leaving her pale face. Kagura watched with genuine interest as her refection started to shift in the mirror. It was replaced with two teenaged girls window shopping down the crowded streets of Tokyo, each sipping on a cup of coffee as they pointed out various things in the multiple shop windows. They looked like they were having fun.

"Now, that is useful." Kagura stated with a wickedly enticing smile. "Come, Kanna. We have much to do."

_**A/N.**_

_**Pore Kagome. Won't she be surprised when her lovely little trip starts to blow? I just realized something a little while ago. I killed off Souta! I'm a horrible person! You should all review and chew me out for killing a innocent little boy. **_

_**This was a particular long chapter (13 pages) and that leads me to this: Do you all enjoy reading long chapters? Or should I try and make them shorter?**_

_**Their will be the same amount of chapters either way (Probably) So I wasn't really sure if it mattered. Longer chapters mean longer updating periods but more detail and such, while shorter chapters will lead to quicker updates but the fic might not be up to par. . .**_

**_(Next Chapter is when things are really going to pick up, and the plot will be slowly introduced more! So I need all the reviews I can get to inspire me, alright? I'm telling you. I'm a lazy butt munch. So if I don't get any response from you brilliant people I won't bother to write )_**

_**Anyways! Enough technical stuff. I would like to thank my lovely, lovely reviewers (All of which deserve a cookie!)**_

_**Demonchic39:**_

_I am honestly thrilled that you like my fic so much. Your reviews are so energetic they really make me feel like writing. Thank you so much! I hope you continue to review. (And yes. Having Sango and Miroku brake out into song would emotionally scar Kagome for life, let's not do that, shall we?) I hope you enjoyed chapter three!_

_**Inuhihe27: **_

_I'm absolutely flattered you think so highly of Fragment. I hope chapter three didn't disappoint you. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!_

_**M3GGO:**_

_Yes, that's much better (ha-ha!) I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one! I'm glad that you continued to review, thanks a lot! _

_**SilverFluffySesshoTail:**_

_Thanks Chica, it means a lot to me that you reviewed. Well, chapter three is out and I seriously hope it doesn't bite and let everyone down. It could happen you know? I'll see ya soon Thanks for reviewing._

_**Now for those of you who haven't reviewed, please do so! I appreciate you reading but if you don't review (Meany!) You won't get another word out of me. (I know, I know. Not a valid threat TT)**_

_SilverSqueakyInuEars_


	4. A Unexpected Bend In The Road

Kagome did her best to school her features against the sharp stab of pain she received as her head, involuntarily, slammed into the window she was seated beside. Refraining from rubbing her tender skull that had already been subjected to the window numerous times before, she continued to stubbornly glare at Inuyasha.

Said dog demon was turned slightly sideways in his seat so that he could lock horn's with her. His expression smug and victorious.

A little over an hour ago the same young man had been quietly sulking in his seat next to her because she had claimed the 'window seat' before he had gotten a chance to.

Now Kagome was the one sulking... and fiercely wishing that she hadn't won the battle over who got to sit next to the window. Unfortunately for the raven haired teen, their driver looked like he belonged in a casket. Not a huge horridly colored bus filled with innocent people that were unable to control the fact that the elderly man seemed to enjoy hitting every bump and poorly filled pot hole in the street.

Sango caught Kagome's eye and expressed with her own miserable eyes that she knew how Kagome felt. She too had fought Miroku over the window seat. And won.

"Do you plan on answering the question sometime today, princess?"

Kagome slowly turned her head back to face Inuyasha, whom was suddenly reminded of the little girl that played in the exorcist.

He and Miroku had been trying to drill facts and all sorts of complicated things about her "past" into Kagome's abused head as they sped their way to the train station, for the better portion of the ride.

Kagome had given it an honest effort for the first forty minutes, since she was more then willing to learn about her family. She was having none of it now. Her head hurt, thanks to more then the senile driver, Inuyasha and Miroku were expecting to much of her to quickly. And on top of that, she had to pee.

"I don't know... tomato?" She guessed, throwing her hand to the air in an aloof manner.

"No! Come on now, girl. You _have_ to learn-er- _remember_ this stuff." Inuyasha told her firmly.

Miroku turned his body in his seat so that his tennis-shoe clad feet were blocking the aisle. Now able to make eye contact with his companions he went on to correct Kagome.

"We just went over this a little while ago, Kagome-sama, remember? Emperor Higarashi - your father didn't like soup."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "Not fair you guys. That was a trick question."

"Alright you two. Lay off. You can't expect Kagome to learn -uh- remember everything at once. And I hardly think remembering what soup her dad liked is terribly important. We have plenty of time, don't rush her."

"He didn't like soup." Miroku repeated.

Kagome shot Sango a grateful look (ignoring Miroku) and wished she were sitting beside her friend so that Sango could block her from the two males consistent lectures. They were worse then her studies back at the orphanage.

From his seat in Kagome's lap Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "Leave Kagome alone, butt face."

"Shut up squirt." Inuyasha glared daggers at the small, red headed fox demon snuggled contently against the safety of Kagome's stomach.

"Leave Shippo be, Inuyasha." Kagome told him for the umpteenth time.

"He started it." Inuyasha retorted.

"_He_ is a child. Oh, wait, I can't say that in Shippo's defense now can I? He's much more mature then you are." Kagome did her best to hide her smile as the kit beamed with pride at her comment. Inuyasha on the other hand sputtered incoherently with anger, his swear words being the only intelligible language.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Watch your mouth. There are other people on the bus, and Shippo might pick up on some bad habits of yours."

Inuyasha sorely wished he could throw the girl out the window. Even _he_ shouldn't have to put up with this!

'_Don't... kill her. If you do you won't get the Tama. Just wait a little longer - you can get legal revenge soon.' _he thought trying to calm himself.

Sango and Miroku exchanged smiles behind the safety of the wide seat. Sango reached down into her knapsack and pulled out a small book and pen. On one page, Kagome's name was written. On the other was Inuyasha's.

On Kagome's page Sango added another bold blue mark to the two already there. Inuyasha's page remained blank.

"At this rate you'll lose all your yen, Miroku." Sango goaded, referring to the bet she and Miroku had made.

"Oh, I'm not worried dearest. You'll see. Inuyasha can't stand to be outdone. By anyone. It's only a matter of time before Inuyasha exacts his revenge on Kagome-sama." Miroku winked one azure eye at Sango. She only closed the book with a snap and a cold glare at the dark haired boy beside her.

"Don't underestimate Kagome."

"What are you two whispering about up there?" Inuyasha demanded, undistracted now that Kagome was ignoring him.

"Oh, nothing..." Both answered in unison trying to look anything but guilty.

Inuyasha and Kagome eyed them doubtfully but returned to their own business. For Kagome this meant starring out the window, trying to take in as much of everything as she could. For Inuyasha this meant counting the gum blobs underneath Miroku and Sango's seat.

Everyone rode in silence except for the occasional squeal of tires as the driver aimed madly for a speed bump, and the angry echo of flesh on flesh as Sango slapped Miroku for inappropriate touching.

High above the badly driven bus, Kagura sat upon a large white feather that was both wide and strong enough to support her. The elegantly designed fan she carried with her always, closed and reopened multiple times.

Kagura herself was watching the vehicle below with avid interest. Wearing a frustrated scowl on her painted lips she kept her gaze trained on the bus. It was hard to miss seeing as it was a painfully bright orange.

The abnormally large feather she rode upon stayed directly above the orange monstrosity, while still using the clouds to keep out of sight. She had to think of something to destroy the bus and it's occupants. But what could she do? Her powers were limited to controlling the dead and wind.

Power one was out because the hanyou that traveled with Kagome could dismember her dancing corpse easily. And if he didn't get around to that first, someone would be sure to notice a corpse tailing a bus. And she had been ordered to remain discreet.

Her ability to control winds looked slightly better... but a terrible storm wouldn't do much harm to a bus.

The worst that could happen was that they had to pull over and be late for their train. (The information was coaxed from Kanna's very unusual mirror) She could always tear it in half with strong gales and get to the girl inside. But it was to much of a chance to take. Kagome could dodge her winds, given the circumstances, and escape to safety. Meanwhile others not just including Inuyasha would notice that something weird was going down. And then she would be discovered.

She sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of her nose with her hand. What was she to do? Pondering her predicament she decided that she would adopt one of Naraku's bad habits, however much she hated it, and get someone else to do the job.

A slow smile replaced the scowl. She knew just the person to do the deed.

Inuyasha watched Kagome begin to doze off for lack of nothing better to do. He'd already counted the gum under the seat (twelve globs of sticky used pink gunk), counted the number of seats on the bus, and hit the back of Miroku's seat with his feet, trying to get an interesting reaction.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten that Sango shared a seat with him and he had gotten the reaction out of her instead.

A serene look came across Kagome's face as she started to drift off. He watched as she started to blink drowsily, trying to remain awake. Besides her efforts not to, she was losing the battle. Her chin hit her chest, causing her jet tresses to come loose from their confinement behind her ears.

His eyes widened a little and once dormant emotions came bubbling to the surface. The calm serene look on her face, the way she held her eyes downcast, the way her raven locks fell beside her face...She looked the perfect image of Kikyo.

That was until they turned a sharp corner and Kagome's head was thrown forcefully against the window.

Now jostled awake she took to yelling at the driver. "Jeez...this guy needs his licence revoked." she grumbled unhappily, slumping in her seat.

Well, the likeness she shared with Kikyo sure didn't last long. He could be grateful for that at least.

Inuyasha suddenly found her innocent eyes locked with his as she finally noticed him watching her.

"What?" She asked uneasily. His intense gaze was unnerving.

He closed his eyes slowly, "Nothing." He said as he turned his head in the other direction.

She was left with the view of the back of his silver head. What had that been in his eyes? His golden orbs had held something other then anger and contempt for once. She had seen a gentleness there. It had been nice... but why would he look at her like that? He made it very clear he disliked her.

Unless he had taken on a sudden fondness towards Shippo... she knew that was as far from the truth as it got. His amber eyes had been on her and her alone. But if she imagined the whole thing because of the brain damage she could have received from hitting the glass with her skull so many times. . .

Kagome suddenly sat straight in her seat as she remembered something, nearly waking Shippo who was snoozing in her lap.

"Hey, Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome called to get their attention.

"I was wondering, how do you guys know so much about the Higarashi family? I mean to know such intimate details..."

Inuyasha and Miroku both winced. They hadn't been counting on this question. How to answer without seeming suspicious?

Miroku recovered first and decided to answer truthfully.

"Well, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, Sango, and I used to live with them. Like we told you, the building we just left used to be home to the imperial family. Our parents, with the exception of Inuyasha's, worked in the palace. They guarded the emperor and his family.

"Now, you didn't see the whole complex. A very large section of the palace is hidden by overgrown foliage and such things. So the place was big enough to let the most trusted stay within the castle walls. So of course we learned all these things just by simply being around to notice them." Miroku finished his speech off rather nicely.

"Wow." Kagome breathed. "So you knew my family?"

Sango turned around backwards in her seat so she could face Kagome, her long brown hair cascaded over the back of her seat as she did so. Dark eyes bright, she merrily answered Kagome.

"Yes. Not really the emperor, but the empress was a lovely person, and I met Souta and Kikyo on more then one occasion."

"Oh, that's right. Souta and Kikyo...they were my brother and sister. Tell me, what were they like?"

Sango felt the beginnings of guilt start to hammer away at her. She shouldn't be tricking someone like this. It was low. And Kagome was so nice...She pushed the guilt away with a quick smile.

"Souta was very young. He looked a lot like the emp - your mother. He was always smiling and I swear he knew every joke you could ever think of. Kikyo on the other hand, she was very mature and quiet for her age. She was also very Pr-"

"Enough reminiscing already!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

His rough, masculine voice ripped through Kagome's happy mood like an arrow. All at the mention of Kikyo.

She noted that Sango whipped back around with a guilty look on her face. Miroku seemed to stiffen slightly as though he expected a blow.

Shippo mumbled something about pudding in his sleep, and Inuyasha was practically growling. Where had all this sudden anger come from? She sensed not to probe him for answers. He looked like he was about to ignite. Maybe she really had imagined that soft look creeping into his eyes.

She sat back in her seat and decided she would either interrogate Sango, or Inuyasha when he trusted her more. They were definitely keeping something from her. And her natural curiosity was burning to find out just what it was.

After a while Inuyasha seemed to calm down. He no longer looked like he was about to commit homicide, instead he just seemed more sulky, and withdrawn then usual. Almost... sad.

Not long ago he had pulled a water bottle out of the small cooler Sango had packed. The plastic container, now half empty, made swishy, foamy, noises as the liquid inside hit the walls containing it, as Inuyasha bounced the bottle against his leg.

Kagome was torn between wanting to ask Inuyasha to stop tapping his bottle against his leg, and throwing it out of the window. She opted for her first idea.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" He hummed, back to using one word sentences.

"Could you please stop moving your water bottle?" She asked in the most polite voice she owned.

Without turning his head to look at her he asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm asking nicely."

The water tapping increased.

"Alright! I have to go to the bathroom really bad and your not helping." She hissed.

Had Inuyasha been facing Kagome like one is supposed to do when carrying on a conversation (However one-sided the conversation may be..)with someone, she would have seen a truly evil smile snake it's way onto his ruggedly handsome face.

The middle aged woman seated across from Inuyasha noticed it, however. Not wanting to cease living anytime soon she quickly moved back a few seats to sit with a lone lynx yokai.

"That so?" he asked.

Kagome turned to sit in her seat sideways, she didn't trust the sudden sympathy that was forced into his voice.

"Sorry princess, I had no idea." He apologized with a fanged smile as he twisted the cap off the bottle so that he could take a long, elaborate drink. He finished after making sure she could hear each gulp of water as it slid down his throat.

"Oh, come on now! That's just cruel."

Inuyasha leaned closer to his bottled water to examine it with mock interest, he shook it a little and then put it back to his mouth.

"And childish..." Kagome continued while feeling a very uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen.

The silver eared dog demon pretended to ignore her and continued to examine the contents of his bottle, shake it, and take another small swig.

"And horrid..."

He slowly put the cap back on and resumed tapping it to a beat only he could here.

"And ghastly..."

With a cool glare at Miroku, who was grinning with a sweet expression on his boyish face, Sango resignedly reached back into her bag and pulled out her small book and ink pen.

This time a blue mark went under Inuyasha's page.

"I tried to tell you, Sango." Miroku told her in a soft whisper. "Soon I'll have won this bet and you will be - "

Sango cut him off in a harsh whisper. "So what, he's only got one. Kagome has three." she explained logically.

"Aww... You guys are betting!" Shippo whispered loudly, a conniving gleam in his emerald eyes.

Sango and Miroku jumped at his small voice and turned around to see him hanging off the back of their seat.

"What! Weren't you just asleep?" Miroku asked, trying desperately to take the kits mind off the subject. Hopefully he had a short attention span.

"I was. But Inuyasha started talking about water for some reason and Kagome had to cross her legs. It was fun to watch them for a while but you guys were whispering up here, and now I know why! I bet they wouldn't be happy to find out." Shippo jabbed a thumb at the arguing couple behind them. "But if I can get in on the action, maybe they'll never have to know."

Sango exchanged a grim look with Miroku. What was wrong with kids these days?

"Alright Shippo. If Kagome gets ten marks under her name first, then I win and Miroku has to give me all his yen and swear not to touch me. If Inuyasha gets the ten marks first then Miroku wins and I have to go out on a date with him. What are your conditions?"

"If Kagome wins then I want a big box of doughnuts."

"That's all?"

"I can get more?"

"No, no! Your fine." Sango reassured him.

"Why are you guys so set on having Kagome win? I'm telling you Inuyasha will have the last laugh." Miroku stated looking dumb founded. He had known Inuyasha back when they stayed with the Higarashi's, and Inuyasha was a natural born trickster.

"Oh, for pities sake! Are we there yet?" Kagome cried out scooting as far away from Inuyasha as she could get.

They all peered out the window and realized that the station was indeed in sight.

"Thank God!" Kagome gushed in relief.

Kagura's feather took her to a secluded part of down town Tokyo. She stopped above a decent sized Building. She lowered herself to the ground until she could step gracefully off her feather. It shrunk in size and started to float to the ground.

Kagura reached out with a perfectly manicured hand and tucked the feather back into her dark bun. She turned to study the house with scrutinizing eyes. It was decent, she decided, albeit a bit shabby. The graffiti on the left side of the house did nothing to help.

Training her face to look uncaring, she went to knock on the door.

Her ears heard the footsteps before a young male wolf yokai with a white mohawk came to open the door.

He looked Kagura up and down whilst using his pinky to clean out his ear, whipping whatever it was off onto his black leather pants he tilted his head.

"Who are you?"

Kagura couldn't control her face as one corner of her mouth turned down. "None of your concern, little wolf, I'm here to see your leader."

Mohawk blinked at her for a few moments then moved out of the doorway to allow her entry.

She followed, careful of where she set her feet as the wolf demon took her down a poorly lit hallway. They arrived in a room littered with wolf demons. Some were playing pool at the pool table placed in the far corner of the room, while others seemed content to sleep, or laze about eating Chinese food.

In the center of the room, sitting upon a large sofa, was the one Kagura came for. His long black hair was kept in a smooth pony tail, a black bandana kept his long bangs out of his face, while still allowing a few pieces to hang freely in front of his eyes.

As they entered the room he turned blatant, aqua blue eyes on her. She went to stand in front of him.

"Koga, I presume." She purred.

"And if I am?" he snarled, bringing a can of soda to his mouth.

"Naraku has a job for you..."

As they stepped out of the bus Sango used Kagome's shoulder to steady herself. "That man is not fit to drive anything but a wheel chair." She muttered darkly, cursing the bright orange bus. "I think it's illegal to have something that color..."

Inuyasha and Miroku, practically unaffected, took up the chore of carrying the luggage.

"Do they have a restroom here?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Um... Yeah over there." Sango said pointing in a particular direction.

"Thanks." Kagome said over her shoulder, springing off in the appointed direction.

Sango turned around to the guys.

"Well Miroku? Stage one of your plan going smoothly?" She crossed her arms.

"Smooth as silk, dearest. We still have a little less then an hour before the train leaves. Come on Inuyasha, we'll go set the stuff in our seats. Then Sango and I will run out and get a few supplies. Why don't you take Kagome and Shippo to stretch their legs? I see a nice little trail over there..."

"Why do I have to be the one to baby sit?" Inuyasha fumed, following Miroku.

Kagome left the restroom feeling much better. She couldn't have survived much more of Inuyasha's cruel teasing.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. It was nice to be able to walk around again, and she was slightly put off that she would have to spend even more time on the train. Even though she was reluctant to get on another vehicle, she was very excited about riding on a train.

She walked back to the place she had left her companions. It was empty of anyone she knew, even Shippo. She glanced around in all directions, hoping to catch an eye full of someone she knew.

Nothing. She started walking slowly, keeping an eye out for a familiar face. It was crowded here, more then a few people ran into her elbow, or shouldered her causing her to stumble.

She knew it would be useless to call out names, with all the noise their was no way anyone could hear her.

"Oh!" She cried out as someone ran into her, knocking her off balance. She tried to regain lost composure, but it was futile and she put her hands up to protect her face from the asphalt.

But the ground never came. She felt a strong grip around her waist and elbow. Slowly she opened one eye.

Inuyasha's scowling face met her gaze. "Can't turn my back on you for a second, can I princess?" He asked, turning one corner of his mouth up into a smirk.

Ignoring the rudeness Kagome saw right to the goodness of his deed. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said looking up at him through her dark bangs. "I appreciate it." her heart rate had mysteriously picked up it's pace.

Inuyasha looked stricken. His cheeks took on a darker hue as he released her to stand on her own.

"Feh! Whatever..." he grumbled turning his back to her.

Kagome rubbed her arm where his hand had been. "It's no big deal, Inuyasha. It was just really nice of you. I would have expected you to let me fall and then point and laugh."

Why hadn't he thought of that? "Whatever." He repeated hurriedly. "Come on, Shippo's waiting for us near the entrance to the trail."

"Why is he there?"

"Miroku said we should get the kinks out of our legs, he and Sango ran to the market to get a few things we didn't grab earlier." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head from her. He still wasn't quite sure why he had caught her. Usually he would pull the point and laugh routine, as Kagome had observed.

"Wonderful! It is so pretty here, I was hoping we could go through the trails. I read a sign in the bathroom that said this station is famous for it's gardens." Kagome exclaimed smiling up at him. He wished she would stop doing things like that. It... unnerved him? Perhaps frightened him.

His thoughts were cut off as a burly man ran straight into Inuyasha. Both men stumbled back away from each other from the force of the impact.

The man, obviously a demon if his features were any clue, glared at Inuyasha. They studied each other for a moment and then the man scoffed.

"Watch where your going, half-breed!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes took on a dangerous edge. He cracked his knuckles and growled menacingly.

"You're the one who needs to watch where your going, you stupid second rate demon." Inuyasha retorted bracing his feet on the ground.

The man eyed Inuyasha with contempt, smiled, and walked on to disappear in the crowd.

Kagome felt a little frightened in spite of herself as a murderous look tainted Inuyasha's golden eyes. She had never seen him so angry. Sure, she'd pissed him off a good time or two, but...his eyes looked feral. Kagome didn't doubt that he was at the point where he would hunt down the other demon and start a fight.

"Inuyasha!" she called resting a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go."

Inuyasha barely heard her voice over the blood pounding in his ears. He was ready to fight! He wasn't about to roll over and allow someone to step all over him. That guy was dead where he stood. Inuyasha could still smell him, and was already envisioning the guys blood on his hands.

But his thoughts were wiped clear as he felt a light weight on his shoulder. He whipped around to face Kagome and immediately wished he hadn't.

Her soft brown eyes were filled with worry, and maybe a little fear. Had he scared her? He suddenly felt like he should go lie down in front of the train. He felt the fight leave him as he stared down into her eyes. It was like getting sprayed with a water hose on a hot summers day, minus the icy blast of freezing water.

He was calm before she told him to "Let it go."

He ripped his eyes off of hers and took a step back, her hand fell away from his shoulder and he unexpectedly missed its presence.

"Whatever. Let's go, princess." he hissed. Inside he winced. He hadn't meant it to sound that venomous.

Without a word she followed him to the place he had left Shippo. Upon her arrival, aforementioned Shippo ran up to her and found a comfortable place on her shoulder.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked Kagome.

"Minor inconvenience." Inuyasha answered for her.

"Um, right." Kagome agreed.

"Alright, let's go already before we run out of time!" Shippo hopped down from her shoulder and entered the gardens at a quick lope.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed silently side by side. Kagome managed to enjoy the scenery. It was like a mix between a flower garden and a nature hike.

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome breathed, examining the vividly colored flowers.

"Mmm." Inuyasha mumbled, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Kagome approached him. "Hey, earth to Inuyasha. You alright in there?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"You make it sound so believable." Kagome muttered, sarcasm dripping from her canines.

He sighed in answer as he tucked his hands into his jean pockets. He walked over to a bench located in the midst of the flowers and sat down.

Kagome looked around. Their was no one else besides them but Shippo at this particularbend in the path.

She went over and took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"What's biting you?"

"Your stupid questions!" He snarled, still not meeting her gaze.

"My questions aren't stupid! I'm worried about you, dog-boy." Kagome huffed, crossing her legs.

"You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Something you should try, klutz."

"Why are you getting angry with me? I haven't done anything!"

"Well, continue to do nothing!" He stood and walked away from her.

"Hey!" Kagome called jumping up to follow him.

"Are you mad about that guy running into you?" She inquired.

"Holy shit! You don't stop do you?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"No! I'm not mad about him running into me, however, I am slightly pissed that he blamed me for it." His eyes took on a guarded look, "But I guess I should be use to that by now."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Like you care! Back off, I don't have to tell you anything." he eyed a tree, but thought that if he were to jump into one Kagome would climb up after him.

"I do care. And no, you don't have to tell me... but I wish you would."

"No you don't." Inuyasha lowered his voice. "No one does, no one ever will."

Kagome stared at him with her mouth agape. Originally she'd just thought that he was an egotistical, jerk with social problems and a unhealthy interest in weaponry. Now it seemed he was more troubled then that. But Why?

She raked her brain, thinking back to the incident earlier on.

_The man, obviously a demon if his features were any clue, glared at Inuyasha. They studied each other for a moment and then the man scoffed._

_"Watch where your going, half-breed!"_

Was that what upset him so much? What did the man mean by half-breed?

"Inuyasha... why did he call you a half-breed? Is that what has you so upset."

He spun back around and walked back to the wooden bench. "First off, I'm not upset. Get that through your thick skull. Second, I am a half-breed."

"Half-breed? You mean like. . ."

". . . Like I'm half demon half human, princess."

"Oh." Kagome bent her head in thought, "So? Why did he say it like he did?"

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand. Was this ever going to stop?

"Not many people are very fond of hanyou's" He gritted out through his teeth.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Your thicker then I thought."

"Well, yelling and insulting me isn't going to help my intelligence any. Your probably killing mybrain cells."

He sighed and continued on to message his temples. "It's nothing, princess. Humans don't like me because I'mdifferent fromthem, demons don't like me because they think me to be weak. It's complicated. Drop it."

"You know I'm not just some naive little girl - "

"Yes, you are!" he shouted, then added in a softer voice, "Please stay that way."

"Huh... ?"

Suddenly Inuyasha seemed back to his old self. He scowled at her and stood up, "Look, it's not important. Let's get Shippo and meet Miroku and Sango back at the train. It's almost time to go anyways..." He let his sentence trail off as his ears caught some sound far away. His eyes narrowed and he stood in front of her protectively.

"Inuyasha, what are - " She stopped as her own ears picked up on the noise. It sounded like the rev of an engine.

"Motorcycles? Why do I hear motorcycles? They aren't allowed here."

"Hush!" He commanded.

For once she complied and bit her tongue.

"Wolf demons." He said more to himself then her. "They smell like trouble."

Kagome wanted to ask him how he could smell trouble but the question died in her throat as the loud, thunderous, rumbling that had been so loud a moment ago, dissipated.

"Hmm, I guess they went in another direction." Kagome said trying to move away from Inuyasha.

"Stay." He said so forcefully that Kagome listened. "I can still smell the fuel close by so they haven't gone anywhere."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? So what if a couple of bikers are around, even if you aren't supposed to ride on this land, they probably missed the sign or som - "

Her sentence ended in a shriek, as Inuyasha scooped her upbridal style and took to the air. Terrified, she threw her hands around his neck and held on for her life. She had never been afraid of heights, but she found it unusual to suddenly be so high in the air.

She got herself ready to chew him out when she noticed that the very spot they had been in was desecrated.

They landed back on the ground in a crouch, Kagome still held firmly in her position.

"So, your Inuyasha? Hmph, I wonder what you could have done to make such strong enemies."

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned their heads at the strange voice. A boy that looked to be around eighteen with long black hair was standing on the spot he had destroyed, looking for all the world like he owned it.

At that moment Inuyasha knew two things. He should have kept the Tetsusaiga with him, and he really hated this guy.

He sat Kagome gently on the ground with a quick "Keep your mouth shut." and stood to face the muscular wolf yokai.

"What do you want, flea-bag?" Inuyasha yelled out, narrowing his eyes at his attacker. This guy knew his name. Inuyasha was sure he would remember such an aggravating person.

"Ah, not much. Just the girl and her life." he replied casually as he scratched the back of his neck.

A/N :

Hmm... Would that count as a cliff hanger? If so, I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I have to end the chapter here. ; Don't worry, the next chapter will at least another two pages long. I'll keep to that if you review! Speaking of reviewing I need to thank all you that have. You guys rock! I nearly cried, your all so... nice. This time I give you all super-sized, chewy, chocolate chip cookies. (Except for those of you who don't like cookies. You get a giant carrot)

**M3GGO:**

_Aww, thanks. I didn't think the fluffiness was all that fluffy myself but... I would much rather agree with you Thanks X 100 for reviewing!_

**SilverSilkySesshoTail:**

_Ooh, your too kind! Did you really like it? Confrontation and all? You're the best! Well, chapter 4 is here and my fingers feel the full 15 pages of this. I hope it doesn't disappoint you at all! Atto, bucho. Much love._

**Mini Nicka:**

_Thank you so much! I am trying really hard to make this as original as I can. Thanks for noticing I hope to hear more from you! Thank ya very much._

**Inuhihe27:**

_(Spits lemonade out, shocked) You - you think my writing is wonderful? Honestly? Well, even if you didn't mean it flattery goes a long way here, pally, so Chapter 4 is here as quick as I could get it. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing._

**Pua lahi lahi:**

_No, thank you. Your review was really helpful and reminded me not to mooch off of the people who came up with Anastasia first. I'm doing my best to make this as original as I can, I can only hope that I'm doing a decent job and rely on reviewers like you to tell me my strong points and then point out what I suck at. Thank you so much! I hope to hear from you again._

**Demonchic39:**

_(Spurts lemonade out yet again) Holy cheese cake! Fire! And I thought I was bad around flammable stuff...Just playing! But really, I got this out as fast as I could. Wouldn't want smokey to take away another one of my reviewers. Especially you because your reviews always make me feel great. I'll be sure to keep my chapters long and as detailed as possible. (You know you're the only one who said something about that?) Anywho...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill Souta! I didn't! It was an accident, it just... happened! Oh lord! Shippo could be next! Oh, gods, no! Not Shippo-chan! I'll have to keep my murderous side under control, I guess. I need shippo alive... for now...On a more cheerful note I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others and continue to review because I'll be just torn if you don't!_

Until next time! (Review... review...review...)

SilverSqueakyInuEars


	5. Smithereens

"_What do you want, flea-bag?" Inuyasha yelled out, narrowing his eyes at his attacker. This guy knew his name. How? Inuyasha was sure he would remember such an aggravating person._

"_Ah, not much. Just the girl and her life." he replied casually as he scratched the back of his neck_.

Kagome glanced around her surroundings with pitifully optimistic, and hopeful eyes . She was rewarded with the sight of lush green forestry on all sides, flowers, a dead squirrel, and a frightened Shippo cowering behind a thick oak tree a few yards away. Unfortunately, no other girl, or anyone else for that matter, regardless of gender besides Kagome was around. Crap. That meant he was talking about her.

She felt a heavy, sinking feeling violate her stomach. And she knew it wasn't because she needed to use the little girls room. Been there, done that.

"Sorry, wolf, I can't let you do that..." Inuyasha said, blocking Kagome from the smirking demons sight.

Kagome felt the sinking feeling start to lift -

"... Under any other circumstances, you could have her."

- only to have it crash back down.

"Oh, thanks." Kagome grumbled from her pathetic hiding place amongst the tall grass.

If Inuyasha heard Kagome's sarcastic remark he ignored her and continued on talking to his opponent. "Unfortunately for you, she's under my protection."

Hmm? Maybe there was hope for Inuyasha.

"Hah! It's you whose going to be unfortunate if you get in my way, puppy. Move aside. It will only take a moment for me to finish this." The bold wolf demon declared, taking a purposeful stride forward.

Inuyasha grinned maliciously, and gave the demon a slanted look implying annoyance. "I told you once before, you half wit, the girl is under my protection."

The dark haired demon, clad in black leather pants, and a jacket to match that left his chest bare, put his hand to his forehead as though he suffered a headache. He gave a slick half smile that would showed elongated fangs had his hand not been blocking his face, "Well, you'll soon be protecting a corpse."

Without warning the demon shot past Inuyasha and was upon Kagome before either of them could register what happened.

With a surprised squeal Kagome tried to back away from the wolf. This move was futile since she had been crouching on her knees, all the desperate motion did was to make her overbalance. She managed to fall over backwards. The brawny demon towering over her slim form smiled down at her.

"Don't worry about it." He soothed in a tone that implied he could have been telling her not to worry about stepping on his boots. "I bet it will be over before you get a chance to even feel any pain."

Kagome heard Inuyasha give vent to an infuriated yell the same point in time the wolf picked her up by her middle and tossed her over his shoulder.

She tried to yell indignantly but her captor jumped away from Inuyasha's claws, causing her head to slam against his back , muffling her voice and causing her open mouth to get a good taste of the material of his jacket.

Kagome sputtered and used her arms to push her face away from his body. "Put me down this instant, you jerk!" She commanded the back of his head.

"Sorry, no can do." He replied loftily resuming his pace at a brisk walk.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Why not just kill me here? Do you usually drag your victims off into the woods so you can kill them, feel like nailing me to a tree do you? Or molesting me? Are you a Pedophile or something? I'm not going any where you son-of-a-"

Kagome let her sentence go unfinished as she used all her strength to strike the guy in the back of his head beneath his flowing pony tail with her fist.

"Feisty one aren't you? Shame you have to die." he cut her off, turning his turquoise eyes to her like nothing had happened. "You're a pretty, young thing too."

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh, and I won't be the one to actually kill you. I'm just supposed to bring you to someone so you can be killed. I'm Koga by the way."

"Uhh..." Kagome said unintelligently.

Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Koga. "I don't think so you flea infested idiot." He snarled.

"Look, puppy, let me do my job. Your being quite a nuisance." Koga scolded Inuyasha the same way an adult would scold a small child.

Kagome felt her stomach lurch as Koga took to the air as he tried to avoid Inuyasha's gleaming, blood thirsty claws. Fear was beginning to settle in, and she desperately wanted out of this guys clutches.

Seeing that her struggling had no effect on him, her only hope was Inuyasha. Twisting beneath the demons grip she sought out the silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, her voice thick with fear.

Inuyasha was getting very tired of this Koga person. Normally, getting rid of such a pansy (Who where's that much leather anyways?) would be a fairly easy task, but he couldn't attack with all his strength for fear of hurting Kagome. And for some unfathomable reason... he didn't want to kill in front of the girl.

He clenched his fists and glared at Koga's retreating form. Where had this guy come from anyways? More importantly why was he making off with Kagome... did he want her for her resemblance to the Higarashi's as well? No that couldn't be it. He had openly declared that he wanted Kagome dead.

He watched as Kagome struggled futilely in Koga's grasp, and cursed the wolf demon for being so quick. Her wide, frightened eyes searched for him as she called out his name.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but the moment his name left her lips he had a feeling, more like a irresistible desire to protect her.

Feh! Like he was going to let this pathetic sod make off with the one person that could hand him the Shikon on a silver platter.

Reaching out to all his reserves he made another charge at the wolf. This time Koga narrowly avoided a gaping hole in his back.

"Your really starting to bug me, puppy!" Koga yelled turning to face him.

'_Damn it all!' _Inuyasha cursed in his mind._ 'If the fag would just stay still for one moment...'_

As if she had recently developed the power to read his mind, Kagome grabbed hold of Koga's pony tail, as well as a good fist full of the back of his bandanna, and pulled. Anger replaced her fear as the hold she had on Koga's hair caused him to turn in mad circles, whilst trying to escape her firm grip.

"Let me go!" She commanded.

"You let me go!"

Kouga had no choice on the matter, however, as Inuyasha slammed his shoulder into his body. Startled, and unable to compose himself from the impact, Kouga dropped Kagome and landed without grace against a tree trunk.

Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's embrace for the second time that day. "Inuyasha!" She called out, this time her tone light and filled with joy.

Inuyasha had a will of iron, and a brick wall protecting his heart... but even he felt his heart strings being tugged at by her adorable antics. She reminded him of a kitten. No matter how annoying, or troublesome she managed to be, her innocent nature and cute mannerisms made it nearly impossible for him to stay angry with her.

Put in simpler terms: She scared the shit out of him. And he didn't like it.

"I'm beginning to think you attract trouble." Inuyasha said looking down at her with an unreadable expression. He let go of her, allowing her to stand on her own, and resisted the feeling to flee as far away from her as he could. Instead, he simply placed himself in front of her.

Kagome rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm beginning to think the very same thing." she replied in a very pessimistic tone.

"Oi!" came Koga's frustrated yell as he pushed himself away from the tree he had become entirely to familiar with. He rubbed his face with his hand, taking some of the blood that had trickled down his face away from his eye area. "If I have to kill you first to get the girl I will! Actually I should do the world a favor and get rid of you now."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Stupid full-bloods. Only they could walk away from such an impact so unscathed.

"Just try it!" Inuyasha dared. Now that Kagome was out of the way he could fight the way he wanted to. It would be an easy task to take this fool down.

As if Koga could sense the change in Inuyasha's confidence, the yokai stopped his attack. This hadn't gone exactly as planned... He tilted his head to one side as his hearing picked up a familiar sound in the distance. Time to go. Oh well, he could think of better things he could be doing.

"This ain't over yet, mutt. You lucked out today." Koga turned as walked back to the place he had parked his bike. He stopped only once to glance over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Kagome! I'll be back for you soon, you won't have to spend too much longer with that puppy. Hah! I bet your looking forward to death after spending time with him." Koga resumed walking away, laughing heartily as he did so.

Inuyasha responded with curses not fit for any of the living to hear. He was ready to rush after the demon and rip his beating heart out, but the wolf had disappeared into a whirlwind, and the hum of a engine soon followed.

"The nerve of that ass wipe!" Inuyasha fumed to himself, still tempted to hunt Koga down and finish the fight he started.

Kagome, whose ears were already burning from the dog demons last string of colorful swear words, quickly decided that she needed to distract Inuyasha from his anger.

Inuyasha was pulled away from his dark thoughts by a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked down into the shining eyes of Kagome.

"Thank you!" she told him brightly, gracing him with an impossibly angelic smile.

Inuyasha's ears flattened, and he felt his composure slip away without any consent from him, as well as he felt his heart rate go up, and was it just him or had the sun just moved closer to the earth? That would explain the sudden uncomfortable temperature.

"Thank you?" He repeated as if the words were a foreign language to him. "For what?"

Kagome tilted her head up higher so that she could look him in the eye, he was considerably taller then she was after all. "Oh, I don't know... Saving my life perhaps?"

Without meeting her eyes, he scoffed. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! You just saved me from someone that obviously wanted to cause me bodily harm. I find it a very big deal. I wish I could do more then thank you, you saved my life." She said, saying the last word more loudly then the rest of her sentence.

"Feh! Whatever, don't flatter yourself princess. Your life means nothing to me. You just happen to be under my protection, and you will remain there until we reach your mother. And until then no one is going to carry you off, you think I would just let some idiot run off with you? Over my dead body."

"I don't believe this!" Kagome said feeling shocked. " My life is just a matter of pride to you. Just when I was starting to think you were a good person. You've just blown it to smithereens now! You hear me? Smithereens! From here on out you'll always be an egotistical jerk that thinks pride is more important then human life in my book. Good going." Kagome fumed waving a finger threateningly close to his face. Her mind spoken, she started to stalk off.

"Uh, hey!" Inuyasha called out slightly cautious of her.

She spun back around to face him. "Smithereens!" She shouted before resuming her walk down the path that was more then slightly disturbed, thanks to Koga's attack.

Shippo approached Inuyasha, now that all danger was gone, and stood beside him and gaped at Kagome along with him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Hey, princess!" He called.

Kagome spun around to face him once more, although she was a good distance away from him now. "My name is not princess. Nor is it girl. It's not sarcastic wench, as I've heard you call me underneath your breath either, and guess what? It's not klutz. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She sounded out her name like she was talking to a mentally disabled child. "Now I'm going back to the train, I find Sango and Miroku's company much more pleasant then yours." she sniffed.

"Well, Ka-go-me! Your going in the wrong direction."

Kagome paused, all her anger floated away with the breeze as embarrassment filled it's place. She checked both ways and read a sign she spotted.

"Ah."

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Sango asked Miroku in a tone laced with worry. "The train is leaving in ten minutes... What if they've gone and murdered each other out there? Hardly anyone else was down there with them, they... they _could have _murdered each other by now."

"Calm yourself. I hardly think Kagome could kill a butterfly without having a emotional break down, and Inuyasha isn't stupid enough to kill the one person that can get us that reward. Now I _can_ think of something else they could be doing..." Miroku left off with a distant, almost envious look in his eyes.

Sango reached forward and boxed his ear soundly. "Stop that you lecher." She told him with a cold glare. "Shippo is with them anyways."

"Then perhaps your theory came into play, and they killed Shippo so he wouldn't run his mouth about - "

The only thing that stopped Miroku from finishing his sentence and Sango from beating him within an inch of his life for finishing his sentence was Kagome's greeting that rang out.

"Sorry you guys! We ran into a little trouble." Kagome informed them with a quirky smile.

"Explain it to us when we're on the train. Hurry, we only have a little bit of time left." Sango said ushering everyone to the train.

"We only have a little bit of time left before Naraku starts questioning me! How could you screw up such a simple task, Kouga? All you had to do was grab the girl and give her to me. Is that so hard?"

Kouga had returned to his home only to find a seething Kagura waiting for him. A few members from his pack were in the room, all of them watching Kagura with distaste.

Kouga watched the pacing woman dressed impeccably in a red patterned skirt and blouse to match, with a well mixed combination of arrogance and amusement. Her maroon eyes were blazing with ferocity, ferocity directed at him.

"Back off Koga, lady. You ought to remember that he's helping you and you should be grateful for that. You would be in quite a predicament without his help."

Koga turned his bored gaze to the owner of the voice, a young woman from his pack with a pretty face, named Ayame. Her striking green eyes were narrowed at Kagura.

"I'm in quite a predicament now." Kagura reminded Ayame.

Ayame frowned and turned to Koga, her bright red hair bounced around her shoulders at the sudden motion. Her eyes seemed to ask him if they really needed to put up with this woman.

He turned a corner of his mouth into a smile and the female wolf demon brightened considerably. She slipped back into the routine of tolerating Kagura.

"Listen Kagura, I told you I would bring you the girl. And I intent to keep that pact. In due time."

Kagura sighed, long and loud. "I see. Fine then. I can see I chose the right person to do the job. Who is more loyal then a wolf anyways?"

Koga winked at her. "No one."

Inuyasha made another face behind Kagome's back as she and Shippo retold their version of what happened while they were out.

Kagome was giving him due credit... Maybe even making him sound a little too heroic for his taste, but he didn't mind too much. It was better then her attempting to chew him out. She had forgave and forgotten easily enough. Maybe to easily. He made sure to keep one ear trained on her just in case she was playing the innocent card.

Bored, he went back to starring at the wall paper inside their compartment. While the wall paper, decorated in random shades of red floral patterns, was making him sick, the rest of the "car" was pretty nice.

It was a decent size. It smelled clean and the seats were rather comfortable. He wondered how Miroku got them such nice quarters. He knew Miroku often got a lot of things by simply, smoothly talking his way into them. If that was the case Inuyasha decided he would live more comfortably not knowing.

Stupid lecher was going to talk himself into an early grave one day.

The red cushioned seats started at one wall on both sides of the room, and stretched all the way to the opposite wall. Inuyasha found that by resting his back at the start of the seat he had enough room to stretch out. He laid down on his back, both legs stretched out languorously. Tucking his hands behind his head he deemed himself comfortable and went on to check all the sounds of the train, looking for anything suspicious. One must always be on his guard.

Kagome came to the end of her tale slightly out of breath. Sango sat in her seat Indian style with a comical expression upon her face.

"Lucky for you this Koga didn't know you were leaving. Solves that problem doesn't it, Kagome-sama? Although I must wonder why he came after you in the first place" Miroku said.

Kagome giggled at Sango's expression and replied to Miroku, "Yes, I suppose it does. I don't have the slightest clue why he came after me... And I thought I told you to stop saying 'sama'. You sound so formal."

Miroku smiled softly at Kagome's care free nature in answer and nodded his head.

"I'm bored." Shippo stated. "What do you do for fun on a train?"

"We can always tie you to the roof..." Inuyasha suggested.

Everyone chose to ignore that particular comment.

"I brought cards if you want to play with them." Sango told the young kit as she stood up to retrieve her knapsack from their baggage which was placed above them in a hollow compartment. She pulled down her pack and groped blindly for her deck of cards.

"Ah." She said triumphantly as her hand found purchase on the square box. "Here you go." She said handing it over to a eager Shippo.

"Thanks Sango!" Came his energetic response. He bounded into Kagome's lap. "Can we all play together?" He asked, his large childish eyes full of hope.

Kagome and Sango quickly agreed to play a game of Shippo's choice. Miroku stood and explained that he had something important to take care of. Inuyasha snorted at the idea of playing a card game and kindly told Shippo to piss off.

Of course his comment didn't go without notice from Kagome, whom promptly took her shoe off and threw it at his head. Inuyasha caught her shoe and refused to give back.

Sango reluctantly dug into her bag once again and added another mark under Inuyasha's name, being as discreet as she could. No one was really paying attention to her, so it was easy. Shippo was happily watching Kagome beat Inuyasha around the head with her other shoe, trying to reclaim her missing one, while Inuyasha was forced to take that shoe away from her too.

Who needed a card game with this kind of entertainment?

Naraku was the type of person who was in a omnipresent bad mood. But lately the few around him noticed the increased animosity hanging over him like black storm clouds.

Therefore, everyone stable in mind found excuses to stay away from him. Kanna, however, was a constant source of companionship, if one could use such a fond word to describe anything relating to Naraku.

For the past five years his health and power had been off the charts. Their was always a small bit of something holding him back from using his powers to the fullest, but he had payed no attention to it.

Until recently. Instead of his strength rapidly increasing as it should have been, it was decreasing in rather large amounts. For a while he had wondered in ignorance why he tired so easily. Why he was literally wasting away. Why he had to consume a large amount of demons running free and un-missed in the mountains to keep himself from a state like death.

Slowly it had dawned on him that someone from the Higarashi blood line must still be alive. Impossible, he had thought at first.

But then the empress had issued a reward for the return of the daughter she still believed to be alive, sealing her daughters fate. Not that she had known Naraku still lived. All assumed he had died or moved on to a distant land, since he had not shown himself for years.

How could she have known that he was "dying" because that one girl still lived. Naraku cursed the Shikon no Tama vehemently. The stupid jewel had taken his words too literally. And now he was slowly slipping away, the same way the small grains of sand in an hour glass fell through the crystal tunnel and into the bottom of the container.

Perhaps he should have forgotten the girl and gone straight to the jewel... but perhaps not. He suspected he was tied to the jewel in a warped way. Destroying the jewel would mean destroying a part of himself as well.

Why did everything look bleaker on a Monday?

Even though he hated it, he would have to leave this task to Kagura. She would not fail. He would see to that.

But maybe she could use a bit of assistance, other then the wolf demon in leagues with him...

"Kanna" He rasped, "Bring your mirror to me."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No."

"You have to say it."

"No I don't."

"It's part of the game!"

"Oh for! Go the fuck fish!"

"See? That wasn't so bad." Kagome said trying to keep up the positive attitude, but couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him. Childish? Yep! But is sure was satisfying.

Sango hid a smile behind her hand of cards. She had never thought the words "Go" and "Fish" would ever be uttered in the same sentence from Inuyasha's mouth... even is he had personalized it a bit.

She took a moment to wonder how Kagome had even managed to get Inuyasha to play. But then she remembered that if Kagome won she would get her shoes back, and if Inuyasha won he would get to throw them out the window.

Inuyasha never could ignore a challenge...

"Sango-chan it's your turn." Kagome said from next to her.

"Oh, right... Umm, Shippo, do you have any threes?" She asked, roused from her thoughts. She really didn't know if she needed threes or not...she hadn't been paying much attention to the game.

With a deflated look Shippo reluctantly handed his threes over to Sango.

How weird that she was the only one who wasn't intent on winning this game...and she was winning.

"Jeez, Sango-chan. Your really good at this." Kagome complimented.

Sango smiled. "You should see me play Uno."

The better part of the day was spent playing cards, getting tired of the cards, and unsuccessfully building a castle out of them. This was very hard to do on a moving train so they quickly dropped that idea.

Miroku came back to find a very smug Inuyasha and a shoe-less Kagome. Somehow he knew some fresh marks were in Inuyasha's page.

Shippo throughly enjoyed the evening, as they ate a well prepared meal and a taste of Ice cream for desert. After eating Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went on to tutor Kagome, much to Kagome's displeasure.

"Come on you guys." Kagome pleaded. "My head hurts too much for studying."

"Your head hurts!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Your not the one who got pummeled in the head with a freakin shoe."

"Speaking of which, I would like to have them back by morning." Said Kagome as she eyed her shoes tucked away in his pockets. Stupid tailors just had to make boy's jeans with stupidly large pockets. Where as girls had pockets they could barely stick their hands in.

"I'll just bet you do." Inuyasha taunted lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Jerk" She mumbled.

"Jerk? If I remember correctly you were thanking this jerk for saving your life just this morning."

"Pfft. I could have taken that guy..."

"Oh, really? I'll just let you handle it if he ever shows his cowardly ass again."

"... Okay..."

"We'll start in the morning." Miroku declared, trying to prevent further argument.

"Fine." Kagome said crossing her arms in a, although she didn't notice at the time, Inuyasha like fashion.

"Fine." Inuyasha said crossing his own arms over his chest.

Miroku and Sango watched with weary gazes as the pair, seated across from each other traded glares, then turned their heads in opposite directions, intent on pretending the other didn't exist.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Sango suggested, wondering how she had acquired such a violent headache.

"Wonderful idea." Miroku said quickly.

"But... it's still light outside." Shippo countered.

"Maybe they're right, Shippo-chan. I think going to bed early is a good idea." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I guess." Shippo agreed reluctantly.

The girls (Plus Shippo) left the compartment to find the restroom so they could change into their night clothes.

Kagome came out first, sporting midnight blue baggy pants and a sleeveless top to match. She had picked it out during her and Sango's small shopping exploration. She liked her night ensemble because it felt like silk on the inside and the cutest puppy dog decorated the top.

She brushed out her raven locks while she waited for Sango and Shippo to return. They did so with Shippo perched on Sango's's shoulder.

The small kit was clad in red plaid pants and a small plain red shirt. Shippo's outfit had been particularly difficult to find since he was such a small size. Fortunately they had found his size in the toddlers section, much to Shippo's chagrin.

Sango yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to an early bedtime." She wore pajamas similar to Kagome's, only different because it was a rather bold orange and the sleeves reached her elbows. She was also missing the animated puppy, in it's place were multi colored beads in the design of a flower.

"Sleep sounds good." Kagome agreed as she followed her companions back to their compartments. The first thing she noticed was that Inuyasha was missing.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked as she helped Sango pull down blankets from the compartment above.

They distributed the dark red blankets to the boys and kept the light purple ones for themselves. The seats were long enough for Kagome and Sango to lay down on opposite ends of the seat, leaving a few inches of space between their feet. The seats were comfortable enough, but she wished they were a tad bit wider.

Miroku did the same and curled up at one end of the long seat that protruded from the wall. "Good night ladies."

"Night Miroku." Sango and Kagome bid in unison.

"I'm not a lady." Shippo huffed as he hopped into Kagome's seat and curled up by her stomach, reaping the benefits of two blankets.

"Good night Shippo." Miroku corrected with a light laugh.

It grew darker inside their car, but sleep did not find Kagome easily that night. Her friends found it easily enough, if their snores were any indication.

Kagome lay there, wide awake. Shippo's small, comforting form normally would have lulled her into a blissful slumber, but tonight she felt restless and stuffy.

The empty spot on the red clothed seat, filled only by a half-heartedly folded blanket kept her awake.

She frowned and closed her eyes. Perhaps sleep would find her if she just lay quietly. Or maybe she would get really bored.

She needed a drink of water.

With a legitimate excuse she pulled her blankets off and left Shippo buried in them.

Kagome tip-toed to the door and opened and closed it as softly as she could. A barely audible click was her only giveaway.

Now, to find Inuyasha and see what he was up too...er...and grab a drink to ease her thirst along the way.

_**A/N**_

_I am so terribly sorry for the long update. I was having the worst...worst, um..man I hate this word! Writers block. Okay? There! I said it. I had a horrible case of writers block for this chapter. So Please excuse the crappiness of this chapter. I promise I'll never write something so bad ever again! Augh, I am so, so sorry. I don't know what happened. My WB should be gone now, seeing as I know what I want with the next chapter. I just hope you weren't discouraged by this bloody pitiful attempt at writing._

_You'll all probably bombard me with rotten vegetables..._

_And to my WONDERFUL reviewers (of whom I hope I didn't disgust):_

_**inuhihe27:**_

_I'm flattered. I really am. You probably won't think so highly of me after reading this crap-tastic chapter TT . But thank you for reviewing, it really helps. Oh, and I don't mind your spelling at all_

_**Demonchik39:**_

_I wonder if you'll still supply me with your wonderful (Choc full of information) reviews after you read this. Writers block sucks. So sorry! So, so sorry. Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope I haven't seen the last..._

_**Lady Persephone:**_

_I'm glad you think so. (And I hope you continue to think so) And yes, I was inspired by the animated movie Anastasia. That's why there is a like-ness. Thanks for reviewing _

_**Silver Slytherin Serpent: **_

_Umm, Please don't eat me with a spork. I know it took me forever to update and I know this chapter sucked...but really! Resorting to cannibalism? (lol) Thanks for the review. I'm very happy that you like Fragment so much. I try. I hope to hear from you again! Oh, and yes, this was Anastasia inspired._

_**SilverSilkySesshoTail:**_

_I have lost my title as Mojo girl. This chapter sucked! I'm sorry, I have failed you and all of my readers. I should be locked up... Of course Koga is gonna be a butt hole. That's what he does. But as for Koga/Kag, Uh-uh. Nope._

_Cries on your shoulder I need a vacation. Oh, but thanks for the lovely review. I would write more but I'm dead on my feet..uh..seat._

_**Livvy:**_

_I will take your ideas into consideration! Thanks a lot. I can only hope I haven't lost you as a reviewer. ; I'll get more Sango and Miroku later in the story, thanks so much for the compliments. They really mean a lot._

_**Coolis17:**_

_Thank you so much for the review. I hope you continue to like this fic, just overlook the suckiness of this chapter. I'll do better from now on. Writers block is the pits... but you don't wanna here me vent. So, I hope to hear from you again _

_Don't abandon me guys! Although this chapter sucked, reviews are appreciated, cherished, and doted upon. Atto!_

_SilverSqueakyInuEars_


	6. Pros And Cons Of Hot Chocolate

Kagome padded down the carpeted aisle of the steadily moving train, listening to the light chatter floating in and out of the numerous rooms. Outside, the world was blanketed in a quiet blackness. She soon found herself grateful for the warm lights placed out in the halls, lighting a path for her bare feet to follow.

On her small quest to the dinning cart to acquire a beverage, she saw only two other passengers out and about. Everyone else seemed quite content to stay in their designated areas. A small blessing, Kagome thought, for she knew she looked a tad odd flouncing around in her night garments.

Once Kagome arrived to her destination she was delighted to find a hot chocolate dispenser. Poring herself a large cup, supplied by the stack of conveniently placed foam cups, she eyed the rather bare room. She had thought for sure she would have found Inuyasha lurking around, perhaps trying to get his clawed hands on a bowl of ramen, but the hanyou was no where to be seen.

Unwilling to return to bed just yet, and very pleased with the steaming liquid warming her hands, she decided to travel on a bit further. She was bound to stumble upon the highly annoying, anti- social dog demon sooner or later.

As she tottered down the train further she wondered idly if Inuyasha was still sporting her shoes in his back pockets.

Kagome came to the end of the train, mildly surprised at the lack of silver haired men with puppy dog ears.

"Where could he have gotten too..." She wondered out loud. Maybe he jumped off the train, taking her shoes with him, just to drive her closer to the edge of insanity.

As much as she didn't doubt he would stoop to such levels she had a feeling he was still around somewhere... Perhaps he had climbed into the air vents, wishing to play spy. Amusing thought, but more likely not.

A door at the very end of the train caught her attention, the door looked very heavy, but it was slightly ajar, letting in a cool drift. Hmm...a little visit outdoors may be just what she needed.

She was not surprised in the least to see Inuyasha leaning over the iron wrought railing starring down with a reserved look upon his face.

His only greeting was a quick turn of his ears.

"Enjoying the serene outdoors?" Kagome asked, copying his position over the iron railing. Indeed the night was serene. The moon shone brightly, making the snow that refused to melt glisten like tiny diamonds as they moved by. It was quiet, the only sound being the rhythmic beat of the locomotive as it chugged along merrily.

He made a low grunt that Kagome took for "Yes, thanks for asking."

A happy mellow feeling filled Kagome as she sipped quietly on her drink. Here she was, on her way to find a family she had lost so young. Things had turned out so much better then she had suspected. The day she left the orphanage with Shippo in tow, she had been scared.

She was careful not to let Shippo know, but she had been truly frightened. The odds of her finding a job, able to support both her and Shippo...were very, very slim. She hadn't even completed her high-school education.

Kagome was sure once she had made her way home(My, It was nice to use that word) she and Shippo would be able to resume their education...bleh.

This line of thought spun another question. Would the orphanage staff have noticed she was gone? Most likely. It didn't take days to collect eggs from chickens... even if those particular chickens had been vicious.

Did anyone even care two children were missing? Probably not. Knowing this jabbed at Kagome but she pushed the delinquent emotion away with the cover of it was better that way. It would only complicate things.

But insecurity had seeded itself. If she really wasn't what her new found friends thought she was, would she have to go back? It would be horrible if she really wasn't...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"What?" He answered blandly, not at all delighted about her presence.

"What if I'm not Kagome Higarashi?"

He gave a short, rude snort. "Don't start this again. I thought we already made it clear you're her...you."

"Yes, it does seem likely, but what if it's just all in our minds? We could just be seeing what we want to see." Kagome brought her gaze up so she could look at him, but he seemed nearly determined not to look her in the eye.

"If your not her then the empress will know right away and we can carry are asses back to Tokyo and we can resume our normal lives." Inuyasha said hurriedly with annoyance written all over his face in neon letters.

"I don't want to resume my normal life." She said in a neutral tone before putting the cup to her lips. Winter was still making itself known with frosty temperatures, but it was tolerable, a bit bracing even. The cool temperature was just what she needed, the cramped stuffy feeling had vanished, and the hot chocolate was not only delicious, but it shielded her from any wicked bursts of cold.

"Then shut up and accept that you're her."

"What makes you so sure?"

Words fumbled around in his throat but he couldn't decide how to answer the question. Of all the people in the world, it had to be the one person that wouldn't leave him the hell alone, to play the role of the Higarashi girl. But who else could have possibly fit the role so well? This girl was quite gullible enough to believe everything he told her.

Even if she did have a past that made it a little easier, she still shouldn't have been so... trusting! Why couldn't she have been a stupid, morally corrupt twat? Then lying to her wouldn't have felt so... wrong.

Kagome took the silence as a opportunity to ask another question.

"Did you know me, back then I mean? You must of, right?"

"Uhh, well, not pers - I mean yeah! Yeah, I did."

Kagome's eyes lit up in a way that rivaled the moon above them.

"Your most definitely her. Not another person in the word could be as highly annoying and klutzy as you." He said matter-of- factly. Oh, gods he was going straight to hell for lying like this...Well, whatever was nessecary for the Shikon. That was becoming a rather subliminal motto for him.

Kagome shot him a half-hearted glare. "Settles that then." She said coldly.

It was rather fun getting her riled up, Inuyasha thought. When she was mad she was rather... amusing. Not to mention he still had a lot to pay back anyways...but maybe lying to her and using her could make up for that... or...not. Doing things such as that in the past never bothered him. Why grow a conscience now?

Kagome had half a mind to bring Kikyo up, but decided against it. Another time. Perhaps when she had gotten to know Inuyasha a little better. She had a strong feeling that if she brought Kikyo up Inuyasha would chop her up into little pieces and serve her in Shippo's next meal.

"So what were you doing out here?" She tried her hand at polite conversation.

"Do you ever shut up?" He snapped.

Kagome bit her tongue and kept her comments to herself. Inuyasha eyed her. Was she going to leave? No. No such luck. She resumed her original position and continued to sip on her drink with a cloudy look in her eyes.

Well! She could get huffy all she wanted...

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched the train spit out tracks as they rolled forward.

"I was just thinking." Inuyasha mumbled randomly, surprising Kagome.

"Oh." She said from behind her cup.

He gave something similar to a laugh. "Your not going to ask me about what?"

Kagome smiled meekly. "I was afraid you would throw my shoes and I off the train."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips. The small upturn of his mouth happened so fast she wondered for a moment if she had imagined it.

"Nah..." He assured. "I would have come up with something more creative then that."

"Why don't I doubt that?" She asked rhetorically.

Kagome brightened. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't such a huge jerk after all. He wasn't _so_ bad...

Inuyasha frowned inwardly. This girl was too easy to talk to. He was actually having a conversation with her that didn't involve shouting or swear words. _That_ was bad.

He prickled and his defenses doubled. "Aren't you cold, princess? Or are you to stupid to realize your out here in your pajamas?"

"No. I am not cold. If I were, I assure you, I would go back inside and leave you to your petty thoughts." She told him stiffly. What had happened? He had been tolerable just a moment ago! Almost nice.

Inuyasha felt like he had won a small victory. That was much better...even though he kinda wished her eyes would loose that coldness and soften back up...er...maybe he _should_ throw her off the train.

"Maybe I would be warmer if I had shoes to cover my feet." She hinted darkly.

Inuyasha couldn't resist teasing. "You mean these?" He asked nonchalantly, pulling her shoes out of his pockets and placing them above her head.

"Yes, those!" She jumped for them, only to have Inuyasha move them just out of reach.

"Oh come on, now! This is ridiculous." She shouted jumping for her shoes once more.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't ridiculous, it wouldn't be half as amusing." He stated, thoroughly enjoying this. She was very amusing...

"You're a creep you know that?"

"Oh, I've been told."

"A horrid, horrid creep."

The train made a sudden turn, sending an off balanced Kagome tumbling into Inuyasha's arms.

Her whole body froze. Her mind ceased working properly and her limbs were not responding to her orders. Her blood felt hot, as did her cheeks, while her heart rate doubled in speed.

This was one of those moments where time _had_ been following it's regular schedule, but then sped up abruptly, confusing those caught up in it's wake.

For Kagome had no recollection of how she had ended up here.

The platform was big enough for someone of Inuyasha's height to lay down. This was proven when Inuyasha found himself lying flat on his back with Kagome sprawled out on top of him.

It seemed Inuyasha suffered from the same ailments as Kagome, as he found himself unable to move or even think straight. Kagome's scent filled his nose, making his brain feel foggy and stupid. His nose was filled with nothing but her sweet, lingering scent that screamed female, and the smell of the fragrant conditioner she had used last.

He honestly didn't know why her soft, fragile frame was covering his much bigger one... Out of the corner of his eye he saw that her raven locks blended perfectly with his own silver, making it impossible to see where black and white met and ended. Why did that make him feel so... gods, he didn't even know what to call this.

One half of his brain told him to wrap his arms around the slim waist of this girl and never let go, never. It tried desperately to talk him into reveling in her warm weight and the feel of her body that was so different then his...but the other half of his brain beat back the neglected emotions.

It took some self control but he managed to get control of himself easily enough.

"Bloody hell! Your even more of a klutz then I first thought." He pushed her off of him roughly, sending her rolling.

Kagome had never been that close to a boy. At least not a boy near her age. She had never experienced the safe, comforting feel of being embraced by a boy before. She had never before experienced the rabid mass of butterflies protesting in her stomach, or the light headed feeling she had now.

His chest was firm and strong to the touch, and he smelled of sandalwood wood and a vague musky male scent.

She was very caught off guard by these new emotions. Then suddenly.. the weird time warp ended and Inuyasha threw her off of him with harsh words ringing in her ears.

A bright blush coloring her pretty face she shot back, "Sorry, alright! It's not like I meant to...Oh, man! I dropped my hot chocolate..." Her sentence that had began in fury ended in disappointment.

"What a waste..." Kagome said getting to her feet, the previous moment all but forgotten.

Inuyasha was feeling ready to fight, his blood was boiling with anger. He didn't really know why he was so furious but he was undeniably miffed. How could he have let his defenses drop like that?

No one other then innocent, unsuspecting Kagome was around for him to take his anger out on, so he proceeded to act recklessly.

"Your really starting to grind my nerves, princess, go back inside before you screw something else up." He snarled with a light growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

Kagome looked up at him with surprise. Why all the sudden anger? His golden eyes were absolutely flaming. So what if she fallen on him. Did she really disgust him that much?

Inuyasha watched as she jerked her head back, startled at the roughness of his voice. Her midnight black hair followed her movements, shining in the dim light with every slight movement of her head. Her soft brown eyes, filled with naive innocence drove him to the braking point.

"Damn! Will you just go away, leave me be!" He commanded turning his back to her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt a slight sting. "Gladly!" She retorted bending down to fetch the shoes Inuyasha had dropped. Well, at least one good thing had come of this.

Shooting a quick glare at Inuyasha's back she turned to leave and pushed into the heavy metal door... in vain. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, Uh-oh?" Inuyasha asked spinning to face her. Nothing good ever came of Uh-oh's.

"Umm... I think it's locked." She informed him meekly.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed pushing past her, leaning into the door himself. "Why did you shut it all the way? Didn't you notice I left it cracked? This door locks by itself!" He shouted exasperated.

Kagome winced... she hadn't known that.

"You are hopeless!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Sorry won't get us back inside, princess!"

"Look, don't get snappish with me!"

"What? You find out your royalty and now you can command me to do what ever you wish? Is that it? Have you suddenly discovered your above me?" Inuyasha inquired, pointed teeth flashing.

"No! That's not it..." Kagome commended slightly shocked at his behavior.

"Then what is it?"

"All I meant was that I hadn't known that the door locked by itself. That's a really dumb system, if you ask me." She mumbled the last bit under her breath, " So there is no need for you to yell or blame me for it."

"Even if it is your fault." he scoffed.

"Whatever, it's partly your fault too. You could have told me, you know? But, no, you were to busy sulking over there..."

"I was not sulking."

"Then I guess you just having male PMS."

"That does it!" He hissed reaching forward and grabbing Kagome's shoes out of her firm grip.

"Hey, not again!" Kagome cried making desperate grab for her footwear.

Inuyasha tossed them up over his head. They bounced happily onto the roof of the train.

"Get them back! Right now!" Kagome seethed.

"I'd rather not."

"Augh! You are infuriating." She glared daggers, swords, knifes, sporks, and every other sharp object she could think of at him, wishing she had a few of those weapons at hand.

Determined to actually keep her shoes for more then five minutes at a time, she scanned the wall for a way to get to the roof. If he wouldn't get them, she would!... one way or another.

She spotted a black ladder attached to the side, giving one last scathing glare at Inuyasha she started climbing her way up, carefully.

"Don't fall." Inuyasha warned in a tone that suggested he didn't care either way.

Gritting her teeth she tested the surface of the roof with the unsure shyness of a deer. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes, making her skin prickle. Freezing!

However cold she was, she was not about to lose face to Inuyasha. She reached forward and grabbed hold onto her shoes, more tightly then she had the last time they had been in her possession.

Inuyasha watched from below, making sure she didn't fall to her death. He'd heard of women going to great lengths to get shoes, but this was crazy.

Kagura sat regally on her larger-then-life feather, patiently waiting for the train her prey occupied to come near. Kouga could actually finish the job. But if she didn't at least give a little trouble Naraku would become suspicious and give her hell. Even though she was tempted to screw up on purpose so that Naraku would have to suffer longer, she didn't want to experience the kind of pain he brought her ever again. It was like he controlled her by her own fear.

She glared into the night and glanced below her, a quiet grave yard resided there. Perfect for her plans. Kanna had revealed to her that the hanyou accompanying the one of Higarashi blood was outside of the train. That meant she could attack without alerting anyone, human and demon alike, inside.

Below she had a particularly good specimen. The corpse was very well preserved, all limbs still very well intact. All the rest were to flimsy to be of any use.. Rather sad she would only be able to make one dance tonight, but at least he had been buried with a sword.

Her keen hearing picked up the distant sound of a train moving. "At last..." She whispered, letting the brilliantly designed fan she kept at her side fold open.

Feeling triumphant, if not a tad cold, for having retrieved her missing foot wear, she went to put her quickly numbing feet on the first foot hold of the ladder.

She gave vent to a short, but loud scream as she felt a heavy weight slam into her back. Her scream resurrected and rose in volume as she felt hands wrap around her waist, holding her tight against a firm figure as she rolled across the top of the train.

Locks of long silver hair were draped around her, alerting her that Inuyasha was the cause of this. With barely suppressed rage she pushed her upper body off the cold metal-like material of the train. "What. Are. You. Doing?" She hissed, putting emphasis on each word.

"Stay down!" The dog demon commanded pushing her head down against the cold, hard surface.

Against her will Kagome complied. What had overcome Inuyasha? A loud screeching noise, similar to the sound of someone raking their nails along a chalkboard, came from ahead, making Kagome wish that her arms weren't pinned to her side by a certain hot headed hanyou so that she could clamp her hands over her ears.

She gave vent to a loud shriek of disgust.

"That guy needs medical attention!" She cried out, "He doesn't look alive."

"That's because he isn't." Inuyasha pointed out helpfully.

"What do you mean? He's standing..." Kagome trailed off eyeing the dark horribly disfigured figure standing clumsily, swaying in the wind that was attacking all of them. "Well, he's kinda standing..."

"Standing there smelling of decayed flesh and grave yard soil." Inuyasha snarled as he eyed the ancient looking sword the "dead" man held. He pushed himself off of Kagome, claws extended, anticipating a fight.

"I don't understand... how can he be dead?" Kagome asked as she sat up, her words laced with horror. The person standing before her, may have looked like he was already embalmed... not to mention a tad intoxicated, but not _dead._ Dead people don't climb out of their graves and onto moving trains. Only in the movies or weird ass stories!

"I don't know how the dead can walk, but he's sure not alive. He doesn't smell alive... no blood." Inuyasha told her, his mane of silver hair whipping around his head fiercely.

"Oh gross." Kagome squeaked.

The man who, apparently, was no longer among the living, reached out in Kagome's direction

Inuyasha spared her an annoyed look. "Yeah, you're a trouble magnet." He then raked the air with his claws, sending a blazing light that resembled lightening hurling into the zombie, cutting off the arm that was extended to the frightened teenaged girl.

Kagome's eyed widened, she knew demons had certain powers... but that was just cool. She would have to ask him how he did that later.

The zombie seemed not to feel Inuyasha's attack and went on to take drunken steps towards Kagome. Inuyasha did the same attack again, but missed because the train chose to make a sharp hairpin turn at the exact moment. Sending everyone to fall ungracefully on their behinds.

Kagome nearly rolled off the edge of the train, but Inuyasha was their to stop her fall.

"Kagura sat watching the fight a ways off, well, not really watching. She didn't really care what happened to her performer. She was just putting this act on so Naraku wouldn't get suspicions.

Out of the black night came a vibrant yellow, radiating power. The unsuspecting Kagura dodged it by a mere hair, she fumbled with her fan, and lost grip. The multi colored fan fell through the sky, snapping shut when it made contact with the frozen ground.

With Kagome firmly tucked under his arm, he couldn't have her rolling off, he watched as his already dead opponent suddenly frothed with a white foam, then fell to pieces, sliding off the train. Kagome shut her eyes and made a sick moan.

"If you vomit on me..." Inuyasha warned.

"Oh, shut up." She snapped pushing away from him. She fetched her shoes that had, miraculously, stayed on the train during that small spectacle, then proceeded to climb her way down the ladder, shaking.

Once she was away from the wind, it warmed a bit, but the chill was still with her. Inuyasha didn't even bother to use the ladder and jumped down, landing with a light thud beside Kagome.

He noted her shivering form and gave a "I told you so" look.

"Clench it." She warned, firmly gripping her shoes.

Inuyasha stepped over to the locked metal door and slid his claws into the side, he ran his fingers up until he was rewarded with a loud crunch. He pushed it and it swung open, allowing the hanyou and his cold, shell shocked companion in.

"Inuyasha, what..." Kagome started to say.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Inuyasha told her firmly.

"But, why?"

"Morning."

"I can't wait that long! We just got attacked by a dead guy!"

"You'll live."

"Not funny!"

"Come on, princess, you need to go to sleep." Inuyasha sighed making a beeline for the door that would lead them back to their room.

"I'll tell you what I need. I need answers, sleep, and a cup of hot chocolate. Care to join me?" Said Kagome as she went in the opposite direction that held the drink machines.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. "I don't have any answers, maybe Miroku does. That's why I said wait until morning. Why don't you listen to yourself and go to sleep?"

"Miroku has answers? Alright...maybe we should bring him a drink too..."

_**A/N:**_

_I first want to say I am so sorry for just running around in circles with this story. Next chapter I will actually get some things done, that is if you think this is worth continuing. People have been hinting they want more fluff so I tried to add a bit...(sweatdrop)_

_I'm still having a tiny bit of writers block but it's fading... slowly fading. I hope to be able to get the next chapter out by Friday but I don't know if I will be able too. Seeing as I'm going on vacation on the 14th of this month and will not have access to the computer... at all. TT So, if there is a gap in between up dates, you'll know why. But don't think I'm giving up! 'Cuz I'm not..._

_Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews, I hope to live up to them If you want to review, they are highly appreciated, cherished, and doted upon! I promise the next chapter will be extra long and not suckie to make up for the suckiness of the last two chapters. _

_**Aeris:**_

_Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm very flattered that you reviewed all the chapters, thank you for that. I'm so pleased you liked the fighting scene, I wasn't sure how readers would feel about it... I didn't like the one in this chapter, and as you suggested I'm trying not to do to many hard-core fighting scenes I tend to add more secondary characters as the story develops, I hope to hear more from you, as I loved hearing from you. I sincerely hope this chapter didn't discourage you!_

_**Pua lahi lahi:**_

_Thank you so much! I was worried about the whole emotional, thoughts, of everyone...And you have reviewed this fic before (My memory sucks too ) and I've come to appreciate your reviews more and more each time you do. I'm absolutely flattered! Thanks so much._

_**Miara Migawa:**_

_lol, I'm was so happy when I read your many inspiring reviews I try really hard to keep the characters...well, in character, so thank you so much for pointing that out! I intend to keep my chapters long... although this one was unnaturally short, and.. Sucky... I hope I haven't lost you as a reviewer because I loved hearing from you_

_**Silver Slytherin Serpent:**_

_I do the small shout outs, as you called them Because if people such as yourself can take the time to review I can take the time to reply I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, and as for your question... I'm not fond of Kouga falling for Kagome... but I might have to spark some feeling their for him; Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lady Persephone:**_

_Thank you so very much for the encouragement. I'm very happy you didn't dislike the past chapters. And many pointed out they loved the "Go Fish" Scene ; I'm glad you liked it too. Hopefully I'll get over this stupid WB and continue in my usual fashion! Thanks for reviewing._

_**Inuhehi27:**_

_Thanks for reviewing again, I hope you actually liked the last chapter and aren't just saying so to be nice; I really do appreciate your reviews.. As for your question, If I answered it would kind of ruin the story. You'll have to see what happened to Inu-kun and Kikyo when it's revealed in the fic... which should be... rather soon _

_**inu&kag4eva:** Yes, this was inspired by Anastasia I'm very pleased you like the story so far, I hope this one didn't disappoint you so... there was your update ; I tried to add some fluff..heh, hope it will tide you over! Thank you for reviewing. _

_Livvy: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. Don't worry, Kagome will get a few more points in that book of Sango's alright._

_**JazzyMonkey:**_

_I was so happy to hear from you again! I do try to add twists and quirks so that it doesn't feel as though I'm ripping off Anastasia (By the way I'm glad you like the movie so much!lol) I hope to hear a lot more you, because I just love your reviews. They always make my day And yes! Shippo is adorable, isn't he? Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_SilverSqueakyInuEars_


	7. Christmas Card Picture Perfect

The rich, tantalizing aroma of fresh coffee was what pulled Sango out of a deep, dreamless slumber. A sweet, delicious scent found its way to her nose, wrapping its distinct smell around her sleep fogged brain.

It had a similar effect on Miroku, who was slowly waking on the other side of the room. Neither even thought to ask Kagome why she and Inuyasha were standing there, appearances wind blown and tousled, clothes disheveled, and in Kagome's case obviously shivering, until they had made a dent on the warm, dark liquid that filled the mugs Kagome handed to them.

Inuyasha had tipped to Kagome, after much arguing about what they should do for the remainder of the night, that Miroku and Sango were both faithful coffee fanatics, so she should opt for that instead of hot chocolate.

As she watched her friends, and she did consider them friends now, sip contentedly on their beverages, Kagome went to sit beside Sango, whom was curled up in the center of a mass of blankets. Inuyasha chose to do the same, and with an annoyed scowl across his face, he sat beside Miroku.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, since she was quite confused, not to mention terrified, Kagome opened her mouth and blurted out...

"We got attacked by a dead guy."

That certainly woke them up. Sango nearly spit some of her drink back into her cup, and started to cough lightly. Miroku looked up at Kagome slowly, thinking he must have heard her wrong, that his half asleep mind had mistaken her words for something else.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"We got attacked by a dead guy." Kagome repeated, looking to Inuyasha for help. He answered by becoming suddenly interested in the window.

Sango managed to stop herself from choking. "What do you mean you got attacked by a dead guy?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I couldn't fall asleep, so I got up and went to the dining car to get something to drink, I poured some hot chocolate and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere around. Then I noticed that there was a door in the very back of the train that was open, and went outside. Inuyasha was there, thinking or something..." Kagome purposely skipped past the part where she and Inuyasha ended up on top of each other and went on to the point of her story, "Anyways, Inuyasha threw my shoes on top of the train, and I had to go get them. While on top of a freezing cold train in the middle of February, we were attacked by a person, who just happened to have no blood in his vain's and no beating heart in his chest. Then all of a sudden, he shatters and we were stuck outside, freezing are highly paranoid butts off until Inuyasha could brake the door, and we are so gonna get in trouble for that!" She ended, looking desperately from Miroku to Sango.

Neither found it in them to comfort the girl, whom was almost near tears. They just didn't have what it took to pat her on the back and say, "It's alright, Kagome. Being attacked by a corpse isn't anything to worry about. It's actually quite common."

"Kagome-chan... there is just no way that a dead man climbed on top of a moving train, and attacked you." Sango started.

Miroku finished by saying, "Are you sure that the man was actually dead?"

Kagome nodded hurriedly. "If he wasn't dead, he needs perfume and a face lift...badly. And Inuyasha said that he smelled dead, and to prove it, the guy crumbled in front of us. Just like someone had flipped a switch." She had a quick vision of a mean little kid standing in front of a light switch, a finger ready to flick the switch to off as soon as his little corpse toy had successfully scared the pee out of someone.

"He was dead." Inuyasha contributed. Sango and Miroku both knew that the tone he used left no room for discussion. As hard as it was to believe, if Inuyasha was this confident about it... then it was true.

Absorbing it quietly, Sango and Miroku stared into the depths of their coffee.

Miroku, seemingly prepared for everything and never fazed for long, took the situation into calm control.

"I think we'll all be better prepared to discuss this in the morning. Let's get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow." He suggested after draining his coffee.

Sango gave a comforting smile to Kagome. "Miroku's right. Your in no condition to talk about this now."

Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be put to bed and covered with a blanket. That didn't mean she was going to fall asleep. A _corpse_ had just _attacked_ her... actually, now that she thought about it, her life had been threatened twice already. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

That wasn't exactly reassuring. If Inuyasha hadn't been there she probably would have...she decided not to finish that particular thought, too gruesome.

She turned to her other side quietly, so that she was no longer facing the wall. With the pathetic amount of moon light filtering in through the part in the curtains clothing the window, she could just make out Inuyasha's sleeping form.

Kagome knew that she owed a lot to Inuyasha. He had saved her life more then once. A corner of her mouth quirked into a smile as she thought about it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he liked to let others think.

A warm feeling spread through her as she remembered how close she had been to him earlier. That soft look had crept back into his eyes... she felt a light blush cover her cheeks and she swiftly shoved the scene out of her mind. But the warm feeling stayed. It was just something about being around people you knew you could trust that made you feel good. Of course ever since she had met these people, her life had been jeopardized. Before she had met them the most life threatening thing she had ever done was collect eggs from a chicken coop... with the chickens still in it.

Her smile returned to her face. She had been so scared such a short time ago, but with her friends surrounding her, and Shippo curled up by her stomach, a calm, peaceful feeling swept through her. Giving into the warm, dark slumber that beckoned her, she drifted off immediately, the memory of her attacker being over run by the previous moment with Inuyasha.

He unlocked such vivid emotions. She yawned silently before adding, jerk as an after thought.

When Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep, he could hear her soft breathes deepen and become more spaced out, he sat up on the cushioned bench. "She's asleep." He said in a low voice.

Sango and Miroku, who had been waiting for the cue, pushed themselves into a sitting position as well.

"Inuyasha, I can remember only one other time when the dead could move as the living, and that was when Naraku was alive." Said Miroku, his deep blue eyes narrowed angrily.

All thee of them would have loved to plunge something sharp (or blunt...)into Naraku's heart. He had taken something from all of them.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Also, I've been thinking, what if he isn't dead? There is no proof he's actually dead, we just haven't seen hide or tail of the bastard and automatically assumed he had died." Sango confessed, her hands clenched firmly in her lap.

Her revelation seemed to make the already nearly pitch black room darker. "Nothing is impossible." Miroku muttered quietly.

Inuyasha's low tone was seeped in hatred, "Well, if he is alive, why would he be after Kagome? It's not like she's really a Higarashi, and if she was, why would he be so determined to kill her... and that jack ass of a wolf must fit in here somewhere." Inuyasha hissed, referring to Kouga.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll figure this out yet. First thing in the morning, I'll have some of this cleared up." Miroku promised.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Sango asked, throwing Miroku a suspicious look that went unnoticed in the dark.

"Oh, just going to call a friend of a friend..." The unfinished part of that sentence was. "...Ex girlfriends sisters cousins uncles friends wife."

"Right... you know, maybe we should follow our own advise and go to sleep." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha and Miroku silently agreed, and they all returned to sleeping positions. Old memories, and harsh feelings were going to make sleep hard to reach this night.

Early the next morning, early meaning noonish, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha found themselves in the dinning car, seated at a quaint little table by one of the large windows. The lot were munching on a variety of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and eggs.

"Have you guys seen Miroku around?" Sango asked conversationally, while cutting her pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Nope." Inuyasha muttered, flashing the girls, who sat across from him a mouthful of partially chewed sausage and eggs.

Kagome's bacon went sour in her mouth as she shot Inuyasha a disgusted look. He yawned.

Tearing her eyes quickly away from the rude dog demon she wasn't currently speaking to, Kagome focused on Sango. "No, I haven't seen him since last night..."

"That's funny." Sango said thoughtfully. "He was gone when I woke up this morning."

"No telling." Inuyasha managed to say with his mouth full of food.

"That is so gross." Kagome scolded, forgetting that she wasn't talking to him, due to the fact she had to search high and low for her shoes that morning.

The morning had gone like most. The events of the night before were faded and not nearly as eerie in the bright, cheerily furnished room, filled with the good smells of breakfast. They hadn't forgotten, but the idea of just sitting around paralyzed by it was one they didn't fancy. Of course, Kagome was ignorant to how crucial it had been.

"Good morning all!" Greeted a smooth, cheery voice.

Kagome and Sango jumped slightly, for the voice had come from behind them. Inuyasha and Shippo had seen Miroku coming and only nodded in greeting.

"Oh, hey Miroku. Care to break your fast with us? It's really good." Kagome asked, pointing to a plate stacked with breakfast goods.

"No thank you, I have already eaten." Miroku plopped down into the only available chair, at the head of the table.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked promptly.

"Oh, no where of importance." He waved her question off aloofly. "You guys hurry up and finish, we have to leave in ten minutes."

"Leave?" Sango and Kagome asked in surprised unison.

"But were no where near -" Inuyasha started to say, only to have Miroku cut him off.

"We have one place we need to stop by before going to meet the empress. Believe me, it'll be a most rewarding trip." Miroku grinned slyly, like he had a secret no one else knew.

Shippo pipped up for the first time, "I don't like the sound of that..."

Meanwhile, a maintenance worker for the train, noticed something new. One side of the heavy metal door on the caboose of the train was disfigured. Long, almost claw like punctures had been made in the metal, forcing the door to lie crooked, allowing passage for anyone who cared to go in or out. His wrinkled face fell. No amount of elbow grease was going to fix that. Well, their went his coffee break...

Miroku had always come off to Kagome like a big brother type, a really good guy at heart with a few quirks. And when Miroku had brought them here and announced that this would be where they were staying, Kagome wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him, as she stared openly the beautiful log cabin in front of her.

It was a one story, but it's size made up for it's height. It reminded her of a Christmas card as it sat elevated on a hill, the roof capped with snow that was starting to melt and drip down the sides of the house. All it was missing was the tree and the poorly painted lawn gnomes.

"Alright, who's house is this?" Inuyasha asked from underneath the majority of their luggage.

"Ours for the time." Miroku responded brightly.

Kagome and Sango gave each other delighted looks and took off for the house, ready to claim their room.

Following them at a slower pace, Inuyasha shot Miroku a distrustful look.

"What?" Miroku asked innocently.

Inuyasha just shook his head and pushed the door open wider with his foot, since his hands were occupied with the baggage he had been left to carry.

"Wow! I don't believe were staying here!" Kagome exclaimed, mooning over the stone fireplace, spotless hardwood floors, the black leather furniture, and the various decoration adorning the lovely living quarters.

Shippo, perched on Kagome's shoulder, stared speechless with a grin lighting his small face.

"Yeah, me either." Inuyasha muttered sourly.

"Stick in the mud." Sango scolded, although she was slightly suspicious of how Miroku got them permission to stay here, and his reasons for bringing them.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha all together and went to explore the house further.

"Rather excitable isn't she?" Miroku noted.

"She's gonna have to get over that." Inuyasha agreed, chasing Kagome with a disapproving glare.

"Oh, leave her alone." Sango defended as she picked up her bags and followed Kagome.

Sango found Kagome in a spacious room. The floors were covered with plush blue rugs that matched the comforters on the queen sized beds that were identical to each other except for the different shaped pillows on them. A waist high end table was placed between the two beds, resting on it was a phone, a blue shaded lamp, and a small pile of books.

Kagome took a running start and belly flopped on the bed closest to the window. "How cool is this?" Shippo asked. "Very cool!" Said Kagome eagerly.

Sango grinned and sat her bags down on the bed Kagome and Shippo weren't jumping on. "Glad to hear it."

Inuyasha was glancing around the living room like he expected the 'real' owner of the house to barge in armed with heavy artillery. Miroku noticed this and frowned slightly. "I promise were not breaking the law."

The hanyou gave a loud "Feh!" and left to go raid the kitchen, which was fully stocked with all sorts of unhealthy goodies.

Shippo was the first to retreat from their room, the smell of food luring him down that hall and into the Tv room where Inuyasha had set every item of junk food in the house out on the low table placed in front of the large television set.

With a large grin, Shippo scampered closer and grabbed something made of chocolate off the pile. Inuyasha gave the kit a disapproving glare.

Shippo snorted. "What? Its not like you could eat all this yourself." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask, "You wanna bet?"

Miroku, who had been watching in silence from the bar at the kitchen, laughed and left his stool to join them.

Not long after, Kagome and Sango walked in.

"You guy's shouldn't eat all that junk. It's not healthy." Kagome said scanning all the food products laid out. If not worried about Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippo's health and eating habits.

Sango leaned down and grabbed a plastic wrapped Twinkie. "And these are passed their expired date."

Inuyasha started to cough up the one he had been in the process of eating.

"Well, if you girls feel like cooking, by all means..."

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, debating. Kagome shrugged, grabbed a can of pringles and flopped on the impossibly comfortable couch.

"I guess it won't hurt for just today." Sango said as she made a selection.

After they had eaten so much it felt as if they would vomit their sweets back up, the lot relented and put the excess food away.

"I'm stuffed." Shippo said happily, sprawled out on the floor as he watched Tv upside down.

"I can't move." Kagome contributed to Shippo's statement.

"Perfect." Miroku smiled, "Since you can't move it would be the perfect time to study yourself a little more."

"Not this again." Kagome moaned. Shippo smiled sympathetically, he for one was quite glad about getting a break from school work.

"Come on now, Kagome-chan. There is still a lot you have to learn." Sango said helpfully.

"Oh, alright." Kagome said, resigning herself.

"Good." Miroku immediately switched over to teacher mode and began ranting about all sorts of 'important' things Kagome should learn.

She tried to retain everything he told her, but only one thing he said really caught her attention.

"Woah, back up." Said Kagome sitting up straight in her chair.

"I said the Higarashi lineage carries a very special gene. They were one of the last to ever have Miko blood running through their veins." Miroku repeated.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that nearly all females in your family had the priestess tittle, and exceptional spiritual power. That it why the Shikon jewel is kept by them. An heirloom, if you will."

Kagome's deep brown eyes widened as she remembered the day she had taken Shippo and herself away from the orphanage. When the small gang had approached her a strange light had erupted from her hand, making the demons in the group shrink back. There! That was the proof she needed!

Not that she hadn't believed what Miroku and the others had told her, but she had this nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her "You? One of royalty? Hah!" But the light proved that she was!

"That is so awesome! That really means that I'm the Kagome Higarashi!" Kagome exclaimed, hopping to her feet, her luxurious raven locks twisting wildly around her face from her previous position.

The others were all taken aback. Inuyasha turned his head sharply, making Kagome freeze with his glare. "What do you mean?" He snapped bluntly.

Before Kagome could even open her mouth to answer, a loud noise from the next room over assaulted their hearing. It sounded as though someone had thrown something fragile, like a lamp against the wall in a hissy fit.

Kagome immediately remembered the episodes with Kouga and the corpse. Her eyes dilated and searched for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their feet almost before the final echoing of the crash met their ears. Inuyasha pulled his sword out of seemingly thin air as the pair made their way to the source of the noise, looks of total concentration locked on to their faces.

Sango got to her feet as well, taking a stance in front of Kagome who had a frightened Shippo in her arms. The girls exchanged worried glances. Shippo's jade green eyes bright with fear locked on to Kagome's eyes. He hadn't seen the corpse, but had heard about it. He had been there for Kouga's arrival, though. He quickly turned back to Inuyasha and Miroku, who had just disappeared into the depths of the room.

The dead silence was interrupted by a hoarse shout of either fear, pain, or surprise, that had come from either Inuyaha, Miroku, or possibly both.

A/N:

Your never gonna guess who/what it is . Seriously, go ahead and guess.

I really want to thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews I have been getting. They mean a lot to me, and I read all of them and take them to heart. I do want to apologize for missing some of your reviews in my last Author Note. Some didn't show up for me to read for a while, so I may have missed a few. Special I'm sorry to DemonChik39 Thank you for sticking with me for so long. I kind of feel bad about this chapter. I made you all wait for this update, and I rather rushed it together. But it is mostly because I have a REALLY bad headache. I'm very sorry 'bout that. Next chapter I'll have the foundation all set and I'll just be able to have fun with it. So, again, sorry for the wait and the rushed, poorly put together chapter. Blame the head torture

_**Demonchik39**: Again, I am so Sorry for not posting a reply to your review. I blame the computer! Thanks for waiting, and having such patience with me. I really do appreciate your reviews. I'm going to try to make up for this chapter with the next one if you guys are still willing to read. Thanks so much! _

_**Miara Rigawa**: Thank you so much! That is the highest praise you could give me. I do my best to keep the characters, well, in character. I'm going to keep the fluff and lovey stuff at a fairly slow pace, 'cuz if Inuyasha and Kagome were to fall to quickly it would just be..unnatural. I'm sorry about the name mix up; A-hah-hah... I stayed up a little to late with to little caffeine. ._

_**Silver Slytherin Serpent: **Ah, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the spork thing. I though you would I appreciate your reviews, please do keep them coming._

_**Inuhehi27:** Yes, the zombie fell apart because Kagura's fan was closed. Good observation. I'm also happy you enjoyed the bit of action. Anywho, thanks for your reviews. I look forward to them._

_**Mina Nicka:** I'm glad you liked it! I was worried how people would react to that scene. Thanks for reviewing _

_**Coolis 17: **Thank a lot! I hope to keep this interesting, so your saying so helps. Thanks for the review!_

_**Forest Sentry Koneji:** Oh, well, I'm certainly glad you think so. I hope to keep this as interesting as I can. Can't have you getting bored now, can I? Thanks for the review._

_**pua lahi lahi: **Oh, your reviews always make me feel like a better writer then I am! I'm glad you caught all the significant detail and have enjoyed the story so far. I'll do my best to keep it up. Thanks so, so much for reviewing._

_**inu&kag4eva**: I am very glad the chapter didn't disappoint you. I'll try to keep the fluff in check Thanks for the review, every bit helps._

_**Barking Inuyasha: **I'm glad (Very glad) You like my fic, but I'm sorry you don't understand about Kouga. What don't you understand? Have I made an error somewhere? If so please point it out to me. Thanks for your review. I appreciate._

_**Jazzy Monkey:** I swear your reviews are the highlight of my writing career. Lol. They are just filled with so much energy, it is really very inspiring. Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are in denial and seem to like being there. I really hope you feel the same about the current chapter! I just have a killer head ache... okay, no excuses. Sorry. I really appreciate your lovely reviews...Top 5! Really? And since I didn't die at the beach, I'll be able to write many chapters/stories so long as I don't lose my ability to write. Again, thank you SO much!_

_**plwhosaystoryneedsmorefluff**: Oh, well, that is inventive. Thank you, I suppose. _

_**inu-osuwari: **Oh, thank you! I am so pleased to hear that. I'm lucky to have you as a fan. Please excuse this chapter, it really wasn't up to par. I hope to hear from you again, your reviews are very inspiring. And I agree with the love/hate relationship. Those are always spiffy Thanks for reviewing!_

_**I-am-cayce:** Really? I', happy to hear that! I wasn't so sure about the fluffness in the last chapter (And their wasn't any in this one:) so I'm glad to hear you say that. I'll put much more fluff in, but only when the time is right for them. Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Super Ceech**: I can't believe you enjoy this fic so much. I'm absolutely flattered with your compliments, and I truly hope this chapter didn't make you want to take your words back. Thanks a lot for reviewing, your review meant a lot to me. _

_**yr good!**: Thank you for saying so and thank you for your review!_

_**Anime Dragon 1991**: I'm glad you like this fic But I'm afraid I don't understand what you don't understand about Kouga...Please explain it to me and I'll do my best to correct the problem. Thanks for the review._

_**Aloha Turtle:** Yes, you have to do what you have to do, right? It was worth to stay up so late to get these wonderful reviews. Yes, I did get the idea from the animated movie Anastasia. (Which I said in chapter 1-2) I do hope to hear more from you, I certainly hope your next review won't have something bad in it Thanks for reviewing._

_Thanks to all of my readers! And I'm very sorry if I missed someone review! As always reviews are loved, appreciated, and doted upon._

_SilverSqueakyInuEars._


	8. Enter: Dances With Squirrels

It didn't talk long for Inuyasha and Miroku to emerge from the room that pulse quickening shattering sound came from.

Miroku came out first, a good natured- although somewhat tight lipped smile on his face, one hand massaged the back of his neck.

"False alarm." He told the girls with a quick wink.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo visibly sagged with relief. Shippo chuckled lightly. "I wasn't scared."

Kagome smiled down at him, and Sango tousled his orange sun-kissed hair and said, "Of course you weren't."

Inuyasha came quietly out of the room with a stormy expression, and something gripped tightly in his fists.

Shippo leapt from Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha's. "What is that?"

"Squirrel." Miroku quipped from the kitchen where he was pouring a glass of tea.

"Squirrel?" Repeated Kagome, Sango and Shippo in surprised unison.

"Squirrel." Inuyasha affirmed as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly Inuyasha let out a loud yelp of pain, causing everyone else to spin on their heels. Inuyasha threw the squirrel across the room whilst yelling "It bit me!"

The small, furry creature made a mad dash for the girls, whom (even though later they would deny it) shrieked and nearly broke their ankles trying to move out of the way and to the couch.

It flashed by the spot where the girls had been just seconds before and ran right to Miroku who had a glass of tea poised ready at his mouth.

They all watched in slow motion as the squirrel leapt from the tiled kitchen floor to Miroku's tea glass. He gave vent to a yelp, much like a mix of Inuyasha's and the girls yells, and dropped the glass where it promptly shattered on the floor. The terrified animal quickly latched onto Miroku's face, using his long bangs much like reins.

Miroku yelled something incoherent, but it can be assumed it was something small children shouldn't be subjected to, and began dancing around the kitchen in an effort to get the squirrel off his face, and perhaps getting his foot lacerated by the broken glass.

Inuyasha moved forward, biting back laughter, and grabbed the crazed squirrel off his friends face, and put it in the trash can.

The newly occupied trash can tilted on its side while the animal inside fought savagely for its freedom.

Miroku was seated on the counter breathing deeply, his dark hair free of its elastic and hanging messily about his face.

"It's possessed!" He accused over his companions wild, unrestrained laughter.

Kagome and Sango had toppled off the couch and were rolling around on the floor holding their stomachs while Inuyasha was leaning against the refrigerator for support while he tried with conviction to cease his chuckling.

Shippo was under the couch watching the trash can with wide, frightened eyes. "What are we going to do?" He wanted to know, not seeing the humor at all.

When everyone quieted they all turned their eyes to the wiggling can.

Miroku, who had smoothed his clothes and re-fixed his hair told the rest of his party that in no uncertain conditions would he be disposing of the squirrel because, quite frankly, he'd had quite enough of it all ready.

Inuyasha simply picked it up and threw the whole thing outside. The lid fell off releasing the squirrel.

Happy ending for everyone.

Except for shippo, who had to make repeated trips to the freezer for ice to set on Miroku's feet, and forehead, as well as Inuyasha's hand, and Kagome and Sango's ankles.

The minor wounded were resting peacefully, Kagome and Sango on their respective beds along with Shippo while Inuyasha and Miroku were sprawled out comfortably on a large blue blanket on the floor.

The Tv was on, but no one was really watching. Inuyasha and Miroku were picking on each other about the...incident as they had decided to call it. Inuyasha was calling Miroku a sissy, faggot, cocksucker, while Miroku was trying to convince the dog demon that it hadn't been your average everyday squirrel - it had been a rabid, demonic, uncannily wise squirrel that desperately needed anger management and perhaps therapy and medication. Laying sideways on her bed, feet dangling off the end Sango was also trying to convince Inuyasha that he shouldn't be such a gay-basher because it was not nice.

Kagome was propped up on her pillows, her legs stretched out in front of her, one ankle resting on it's own pillow, while she read peacefully.

Shippo was on another ice run. Not because anyone really needed it, but Inuyasha was a dick, as Sango so poetically put it after he made shippo scamper off to the kitchen for about the fifth time.

It was a steamy romance novel that wasn't really all that well written, but it was still interesting enough to read to chapter eight, of which Kagome had just started on.

When Inuyasha was done insulting Miroku he turned his attention to Kagome who had been silent for the whole verbal exchange.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Not sure." She replied. "But it involves gum and whipped cream..."

They all gave Kagome a peculiar look, but decided to let it go.

"Right..." Said Sango. "Miroku, I was wondering why you brought us here."

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha added, turning over on his stomach so he could see Miroku better.

"I just thought a little vacation would be good for us. I hadn't been aware that their were ill-spirited possessed animals roaming the place." Miroku answered thoughtfully, glancing at his abused foot.

"Well." Sango stretched happily. "You may have done something right for once, Houshi."

Miroku smiled charmingly at her.

" I just wish we could have taken pictures." Sango added, stifling laughter as she recalled Miroku's wild dance with the squirrel. "Hey, Inuyasha. Why don't we call him dances with squirrels?"

Kagome laughed at that and agreed full heartedly, ignoring Miroku's pitiful protests, that the new name was all too perfect.

Inuyasha grinned wildly, fully intending to haunt Miroku with it for the rest of his life.

Kagome put her book down. "I can't wait to tell your grandchildren that story." She giggled.

Miroku brightened considerably. "If you really can't wait why don't we get started?" He reasoned logically.

Sango picked up Kagome's discarded cheap romance novel and aimed at his head. She missed and nailed Inuyasha squarely between the eyes.

Inuyasha picked up a pillow and hurled it at her. Miroku defended Sango by picking up the same pillow and tossing it back at the hanyou.

Just for the hell of it Inuyasha beat Kagome with a long, frilly pillow, which she immediately responded to by grabbing the one behind her head and beating him unmercifully with it.

It wasn't long before they had waged an all out pillow war. A broken lamp and five headaches later they all collapsed onto a random bed, laying short ways on their bellies.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo on one, and Miroku and Sango on the other.

"You suck." Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"I suck? Your not the one the lamp broke on." he retorted, hiding his uneasiness. She was laying a little too close to him, and her cheeks were flushed attractively, and her sweat was as loud in his nose as her labored breathing was in his ears.

He was devising the proper insult when she, so nonchalantly the others didn't give her a second glance, reached up with the hand closest to him and massaged one of his ears. He forgot how to speak while she traced the fuzzy outline of his ears.

This seemed to content her, so he tried to relax his tensed body and ignore her, although he was throughly enjoyed the massage.

Apparently Miroku had tried to do a little massaging himself, but not on Sango's ears. The resounding echo of flesh on flesh made Kagome drop her hand where it dangled off the edge of the bed.

Inuyasha tried to mentally move her hand back to it's previous position. And then he mentally tried to beat himself in the head with another lamp. He needed to come up with an excuse to move. His brain told his body to get up, he was too relaxed, but his body wasn't responding. It was too comfortable.

But luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Sango stood up, glared at Miroku and then down at herself.

"Man, I'm all sweaty now. Come on Kagome let's go find the bath."

The space beside him was suddenly cold and empty when Kagome agreed happily and pushed herself up.

The baths were weird. No showers, just large tubs with bamboo like fences surrounding each one. Sango got in one, Kagome in the other.

When they finished with their baths, each girl was feeling good from the hot water therapy. When they entered their rooms, the boys were crashed on their beds, dead asleep.

Kagome glanced at the clock. It was ten P.M.

Sango must have been looking at the clock as well because she whispered, "Too early for me."

Kagome nodded and then grinned wickedly at her friend. She whispered for Sango to wait a minute, and then tip-toed out of the room.

When she returned she had markers and whipped cream, and an assortment of make-up with her.

She set her items down, letting Sango grab a select few before she took some and got to work on Inuyasha while Sango got Miroku.

When they were done they each admired the others work.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were sporting painted lips, and eyeshadow according to what they were wearing. Inuyasha was done up with eyeliner, and Miroku's cheeks were a nice rosy pink color.

On Inuyashas's forehead the words: I love miroku, was written.

On Miroku's were the words: I love Inuyasha.

Whipped cream was placed in their hands quite neatly, and they were both rocking bright pink nail polish.

The girls stifled laughter that was dying to get out while they snapped mental pictures and then left quietly.

When they were back in the living room, they collapsed on the couch and giggled insanely.

"I do not want to be around when Inuyasha wakes up." Kagome smiled.

"I just want a camera. Really, really bad." Sango chimed in.

When their laughter died down to occasional spurts of giggles they turned on the Tv and watched old black and white movies (Or more like laughed, and made fun of them) until two in the morning.

Kagome yawned and asked Sango where they were gonna sleep since the guys were in their beds.

"I guess we'll just take their room for tonight." Sango suggested, running her fingers through her long, still damp hair.

"My hairs gonna look like crap in the morning." Kagome informed Sango, but she didn't feel like drying it, so she just pulled it into a messy bun.

"Yeah, mine too. But who cares?" Sango pulled hers into a low ponytail just before she collapsed into Miroku's bed.

Kagome climbed into Inuyashas.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome called hesitantly in the dark.

"Mmm?" Sango murmured back, signaling Kagome that she was listening.

"What's the story with Inuyasha?" Kagome propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Sango's form buried beneath the dark red comforter. "Like, what happened to his parents? Did they...did they die protecting my family too?"

Sango was silent for a while, and Kagome wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha's dad was a very well respected person. But...he took a human wife, and it's weird, you know? Stupid shit like that matters to people, even though it shouldn't. No one really liked it that a human and a demon were together. Inu's dad made a lot of enemy's simply by falling in love." Sango rolled over and adjusted her pillow.

"Especially since he was in such a high position of power. The Higurashi's didn't mind though. Even though it bothered people, no one did anything about it except talk. Until Inuyasha was born, that is. Humans and demons alike talked about killing Inuyasha and his parents, but it was Naraku that finally did it, he or one of his followers killed Inuyashas dad because he was trying to protect Inuyasha." Here Sango paused and sighed sadly. Kagome waited fir the rest of the story with wide eyes.

"You see, Naraku had this idea planted in his head that he was going to marry your older sister, Kikyou...but she and Inuyasha had this thing for each other, even though they were only like fourteen. And well...things progressed from there. It was all pretty complicated." Sango finished off sadly.

Kagome felt like crying, but instead she whispered "Good night." to Sango and turned over and forced her eyes shut and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sango laid back down and whispered back, "Sweet dreams Kagome-chan."

Unfortunately for the girls, they slept late, and the boys didn't.

A/N:

Hey you guys! I'm not dead and I haven't given up on this fic. I am SO, SO, SO sorry for being such a slacker. Ahaha...? This was pretty much a silly, frivolous chapter because I wanted friendship bonds to strengthen with the characters. That and I kinda wanted to write something a little silly and frivolous. You might want to skim over earlier chapters to refresh your mind a little. I had to...

Thanks so freaking much for all the reviews! I could hardly believe that I broke a hundred reviews. I seriously went into shock. That's why I couldn't write! You guys sent me straight to the hospital! Ha. I feel so bad I'll probably write and post the next chapter really soon, but if you want to see what's going on with my fics go see my profile page, I explained everything there.

And so no one asks me anymore: Yes! I borrowed the basic plot line from the animated movie Anastasia! I thought I made that clear but I guess I must not have. Again, I am so sorry for such a long absence! I really appreciate all the reviews and I read them all and take them all to heart. I hope I didn't loose any readers...that would be _sad_. Anyways, I heart you guys and I really hope I hear from you soon! If I had the time I would personally respond to all of them...but I don't so I hope that doesn't offend anyone? Later!

_**--Squeaky**_


End file.
